Twisting the Kaleidoscope
by Uchiha Natsu
Summary: Zeref and the Spriggan had won, they had killed Fairy Tail, however a certain Dragon Slayer goes back in time to prevent that and this time he's stronger then ever! NatsuxHarem, Badass Natsu with Sharingan, Time Travel, Ooc Natsu, Brocon FemZeref. Incest.
1. Chapter 1

**Ciaosu! (please see Hitman Reborn for further details..ting ting dong!")**

 **Hello People welcome welcome, Im back...with a new fic.**

 **Anyway im hoping this turns out to be better then Vengeance cause in my opinion i felt there were alot of things missing in it and it just didnt have that satisfaction with it yano!?...*sigh* as for the other fics i dont really know when i will update xP but for now ima focus on this one yashhh xD**

 **Oh yeh there is this guy/girl (dont know) named 'Doom Marine 54' ill assume its a guy cause yolo, and omg ahah this guy is funnyy loool the way he flames literally every fic there is makes me chuckle XD seriously tho...i hope he flames here cause i am in need of some good laugh! Ahah xD gotta love the haters ahhh...and the funny thing is he uses a guest account...like really bruh aha xD**

 **Not promoting flaming or anything btw i mean that shit is stupid! It really puts alot of writers down which seriously pisses me off cause who knows they could've made some epic fic or smn so for me its annoying asf..but at the same time it is really amusing when they do it on my fics lol like bruhhh do your really have so much time that you wanna put someone down with insults and such lol its pathetic xP but on other fics it really annoys me, especially when said authors actually stop writing cause of it...tch.**

 **A** **nyway enough of that..** **on with le chapter..**

 **Disclaimer: i dont own Fairy Tail or Naruto and never will, it will belong to Hiro Mashima and Masashi Kishimoto till the day they die or retire or some shit. if i did own it..people would be glad cause Naruto took a bad turn and ended shittyily if thats a word and Fairy Tail needs to have a Natsu that is more freakin badass and epic and also a harem mofo. *pout***

 **Be warned if you dont like Epic Natsu becoming more epic, Natsu being so badass people die and explode through sheer epicness, Oc Natsu who was badass from start but hid it, hardcore sex, hardcore bad language, M rated shit, ancient psychic tandem war elephants and Gumballs puking rainbows...then dont read my fics.**

 **Edit: I decided to...hmm redo this chapter i guess? Major changes kind off...lel anyway my new obssession with Fem Zeref cannot be restrained so...this is happening...yes...anyway read to find out the changes! XD kind of a complete different fic now then i planned it to be in the first place~ oh well.**

 **Btw Shoutout from Mars and Venus!...again.**

* * *

In a beautiful scenery where all that could be seen was blood spilled everywhere with various lifeless corpses..one would truly think..this was hell...or heaven if you were fucked up..anyway in the middle of the corpses were two lone figures, one with bloody and tattered clothes with injuries that could kill as he supported himself on his knees looking helplessly, while the other figure simply stood emotionless completely unfazed.

You see Fairy Tail had finally reached Makarov, only for him to get killed in front of them and then unleashing Fairy Tail's wrath on the Spriggan twelve however thier strength was far superior as all of Fairy Tail had been killed except for Natsu who could only look on in shock and horror before lashing out at each member injuring a few but alas they were not defeated.

However before they could lay a hand on Natsu, Zeref had stopped them and personally fought with Natsu leaving the Spriggan twelve to watch and be surprised that the 'fairy' could actually lay a finger on thier Emperor.

But alas all those thoughts vanished as in the end Zeref had defeated Natsu before Zeref ordered the Spriggan to leave the two alone which they did.

"now that were alone..i can finally reveal myself" said Zeref as a cloud of smoke surrounded 'him' confusing Natsu who could only look in shock as a feminine figure came out of the smoke.

"Hello..Natsu-kun" smiled Zeref as she came out with her black hair reaching towards her wide hips and flowing beautifully while she wore the same clothes overall except she had bandages over her chest to cover her D cup breasts however they didnt cover enough as she showed a large amount of cleavage which could leave certain perverts in a bloody mess *cough*Jiraya*cough*.

"y-your...a girl..?" asked Natsu shocked with a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"as hurt as I am that you don't remember your Onee-chan Natsu-kun...I suppose i can forgive my precious little brother for forgetting me since it was all that stupid wretched Dragon's fault..."

"tsk but no matter i shall free you again and soon you will be the real Natsu-kun my precious ototo" finished Zeref dreamily as she blushed looking at Natsu with eyes that said 'Your mine!'

"Dragon..? Are you talking about Igneel!?" demanded Natsu furiously glaring at Zeref who flinched but remained calm albeit hurt under his intense gaze.

"yes..who else could it be.."

"tch...don't you dare badmouth him!" declared Natsu angrily as he rushed at her intending to punch her badly who dodged easily as she sighed before grabbing him as they both fell to the ground with Zeref on top.

"Get off me!" yelled Natsu furiously as he glared at the raven haired woman with murder in his eyes.

"please listen to me Natsu-kun, Igneel was not the Dragon you thought he was!" pleaded Zeref as her eyes soften while Natsu's glare calmed as he stared at her blankly.

"The truth is he sealed all your memories of me and your past before! He lied to you about everything! You werent just a random baby he picked up in a forest...no.."

"You were my precious little brother...so perfect and caring...but Igneel...that wretched Dragon thought I...me the most powerful mage! would endanger you!.."

"i admit...i could not control my powers so well back then..but you didn't care about that!"

"no...you just helped me no matter what and was there for me...even though you should've hated me since I killed our parents because of my curse...but no...you were always there..for me..that's why..i will always love you Natsu-kun..no matter what.." said Zeref smiling warmly for a brief moment towards the shocked Natsu before it turned into a scowl again.

"until..he stole you!...stole you from ME! That stupid Dragon..ill never forgive him for changing you!" finished Zeref as she hissed cause she was pissed..no pun intended with the rhyme.

"n-no...your lying!" said a shocked and confused Natsu as Zeref was yet again hurt by his words as she felt her heart being crushed from his distrust in her.

"Natsu-kun please believe me! I would never lie to you..!" claimed Zeref as tears were now starting to pour out of her eyes and seeing this Natsu contemplated and wondered if she was now telling the truth.

"even if it is true..i...it doesn't matter anymore...Igneel died long time ago." said Natsu solemnly looking the other way as he felt a pang of pain in his chest seeing his sister crying because of him, and as much as he hated her he could never handle seeing a woman cry...even if she pretty much killed his guildmates and what not.

"I see...im fine as long as you believe me my precious little brother.." said Zeref smiling warmly as she stared at Natsu passionately.

"but...that does not mean i forgive you for killing my friends.." said Natsu glaring at her again as she flinched as looked down sadly and a bit of jealousy at his care for the dead guildmates.

"Im sorry Natsu-kun...but it was the only way, you wouldn't notice me...or even care i existed..even in Tenrou island you didn't..." Said Zeref while Natsu could only look at her blankly taking in all the information.

"and the love you felt for you're guildmates...I...I was jealous! you should feel like that for me! Not them!" finished Zeref fiercly as she looked at Natsu with possessive gaze.

"s-so...all this...just cause you were...JEALOUS!?" yelled Natsu at the end pissed at her while she looked down sadly at his glare.

"I...cant believe you..so..then its all my fault..?" choked out Natsu as he starting blaming himself for his friends deaths since in the end Zeref wanted his attention which he did not give and it cost him his friends..

Seeing her brother blaming himself she widened her eyes before rushing at him and embracing him "it's not! It's mine I couldn't help it seeing you again after 400 years and not even caring about me...it killed me.."

"I wanted to leave you alone...I really did...but the way you cared for your guild mates such as Scarlet...or that Strauss or even some other women from other guilds!...it was the same way you did with me...it felt...like I was being replaced!" hissed Zeref with jealousy blazing in her eyes as Natsu listened quietly.

"It went to the point where it was just unbearable...i just wanted you back...my precious little Natsu-kun...I should've been the center of your attention! Not anyone else.." finished Zeref as she hugged him even more tightly scared if she let go he would disappear.

"I see..." said Natsu as he pushed her away ending the embrace which hurt Zeref at being denied by her precious little brother.

"Either way...there is only one way to settle this." declared Natsu standing up wincing at his injuries as his flames burst out with lightning crackling around it sending shockwaves to the surrounding area but this time the flames seemed to have changed colour shocking Zeref who looked at him hurt but reluctantly getting ready to fight again.

"black flames..? So this is the effect of eating my magic..a normal mage would be dead by now...but I suppose it must be cause he is my brother which made him compatible to use **Death Magic** as well...you always did surprise me Natsu-kun.." thought Zeref solemnly as she thought back to hers and Natsu's fight where Natsu had ate her death magic.

 **"Lightining Fire Dragon's...Death Roar!"** yelled Natsu as he spewed out black stream of flames with a lightining dragon spiraling around it destroying the ground beneath it as it went towards the death mage at breaknecking speeds.

"Natsu-kun...please stop this.." said Zeref as she smacked the roar away without batting an eye but suddenly she was surprised as a flaming fist came onto her face " **Lightining Fire Dragon's Death Fist!"** finished Natsu before Zeref was hit straight on her face creating a shockwave before flying back as her body lit on black flames burning her..

"huff...huff..did i get her...?" said Natsu as his flames withered away leaving him defenseless before he dropped to his knees completely deprived of any magic he had before.

"im surprised..." said a certain voice behind Natsu widening his eyes.

"to use your roar as a distraction then suddenly surprise me..it was certainly unexpected to say the least..however in the end you should know that, this level of power will barely affect me Natsu-kun..." finished Zeref grimly as her clothes looked tattered but overall she seemed unharmed by Natsu's spell.

Natsu laid on the ground silently tired as he coughed blood "because of her..Fairy Tail..is dead...Happy...Erza..Gramps...everyone...!" thought Natsu as he tried to get up only to fall down once more all his strength leaving him "its no use...i-i cant get up...I cant kill her...she's my only family left..." thought Natsu as laid on the ground as if life had left him.

"Natsu-kun...just stop it...please don't make me hurt you anymore.." said Zeref as she looked at her fallen brother with regret and worry.

"Nee-san.." coughed Natsu as he looked at his sister while she looked at him wide eyed at being called like that for the first time in decades..

"Natsu-kun..." said Zeref looking at Natsu lovingly as she moved closer to him to help him up but suddenly stopped as he looked at her with regret.

"Im sorry...for not remembering you..." said Natsu with guilt and remorse as Zeref looked at him tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

"but...there is only one way to settle..this.." finished Natsu as he suddenly requipped a katana in his hand.

"Natsu-kun...?" said Zeref wondering what he was gonna do before her eyes widened once more.

"I can't..rather..I don't want to kill you..I understand what you did...even if it wasn't the best choice...but all my friends are dead, even Igneel..."

"what im trying to say is that...I...dont have any purpose anymore.." explained Natsu as Zeref's eyes widened even more as he spoke.

"but..Natsu-kun! you do have a purpose there is gotta be something! Please don't do this! Y-you..want to kill me right!? Avenge your friends! Please just live!" pleaded Zeref knowing what he was gonna do.

"Sorry...as much as i want to...you're still my sister...i guess slowly my feelings for you are returning even if my memories arent...but i just cant forget and forgive what you did..." replied Natsu solemnly as Zeref could only listen in shock.

"Im..tired of this...please just let me end it, I dont wanna live in order to kill my sister who I love and who also killed my friends.." finished Natsu looking at her with an apologetic look.

"Natsu-kun...please...atleast..live for me..?" choked out Zeref sobbing uncontrolably.

"I look at you...and I see..my sister...but also...my friends killer." added Natsu looking at her with regret and tint of hate.

"Natsu-kun..." Zeref's eyes widened as Natsu pointed the katana to his abdomen.

"goodbye..Onee-chan." said Natsu giving her his signature grin before bringing the blade to his stomach coughing up blood as he took one last look at Zeref who was wide eyed tears streaming down with a hand on her mouth trying to control her sobbing.

"NATSU!" yelled Zeref rushing to his lifeless body in shock..

"no no no no no NO! Why Natsu-kun...WHY! I could've given you everything!" said Zeref holding Natsu in her arms..

"it's all my f-fault..." thought Zeref looking at the dead Natsu with tearful eyes before Natsu's body suddenly shined in a dark light before being enveloped in darkness shocking Zeref as she backed away before the darkness disappeared along with Natsu's body.

"wha.." Zeref could only look in shock as her 'brother' disappeared nowhere to be seen..

* * *

In a clear bright place which you would think is a hospital..cause well it is always white but alas it is not a hospital but a blank space with a lone figure laying in the middle before his eyes suddenly shot open.

"What the!?...where am I..?" thought Natsu as he looked around seeing nothing but white "last thing i remembered was..." thought Natsu as he remembered the events before sighing.

"well..this must be afterlife or something.." said Natsu before he suddenly spotted a figure closing in at him.

"I see you're awake Natsu-kun." spoke a feminine voice as she came in the view "who are you..?" asked Natsu surprised looking at the goddess of a woman who had white hair, with white eyes and eyebrows and light skin while she wore a complete white kimino which hugged her body showing her curves and also revealing a bit of cleavage with her DD cups.

"Me? Well im known as alot of things but in your world i suppose it is Kami-sama?" answered Kami eyebrow raised while Natsu could only look in shock "no wonder...she looks like a goddess as well.." thought Natsu while Kami blushed at his lusty gaze before he snapped out of it.

"K-Kami-sama..?...i see..."

"well? What are you waiting for...send me to hell already." said Natsu devoid of any emotion surprising Kami.

"hell? Why would you think you're gonna go there?" asked Kami curious as Natsu merely sighed "oh i dont know maybe cause my life suddenly became a living hell? I would only assume its fitting to make me suffer even more.." answered Natsu while the hate and anger in his tone send shivers through Kami.

"Natsu-kun..." thought Kami sadly looking down as she sighed before looking back at him "to answer your question, your not dead..." answered Kami smiling warmly.

"huh? How?.." said Natsu confused as he raised his eyebrow in confusion as Kami sighed.

"you were summoned" replied Kami

"eh...? By who?"

"That would be me." said another voice as a figure emerged in the view.

"Uchiha i already told you i would take care of this." said Kami narrowing her eyes towards the figure.

"hmph for a God you sure are slow." replied the figure as Kami gained a few tick marks while Natsu could only look on eyebrow raised.

"Natsu Uchiha...it is good to finally meet my only descendant in person..well or in spirit.." said the figure as he stood in front Natsu who was only confused even more.

"Uchiha..?" asked Natsu in confusion "hai..Uchiha, you see you are my last descendant on earthland..it is only fitting." replied the figure smugly.

"huh..?...who are you!?" asked Natsu frustrated with everything that's happening as Kami sighed for the umpteenth time.

"Madara i already told you it is not the time yet-" Kami tried to say but she was cut off "your wrong. now is better then any other time." interupted Madara as Kami got annoyed yet again but decided not to comment.

"Natsu, im your ancestor..Madara Uchiha and I will help you take your revenge on Zeref, and not only that but your family can come back as well.." said Madara shocking Natsu but all he cared about was 'Family' 'come back'

"how! How can they come back!?" asked Natsu hastily.

"You see since Kami-sama here feels guilty for what she has done she has finally decided she will help you and not make your life miserable like she has done already..so you will be send back in time and have a second chance." explained Madara with little interest as he talked like he was talking about the weather while Kami nodded grimly looking away from Natsu in guilt who could only be shocked.

"s-so...I can see them again...?" asked Natsu as if it was a lie.

This time Kami decided to answer Natsu herself as she said "hai Natsu-kun..im sorry it is all my fault, if only i had done something about all this, then maybe you wouldn't have suffered as you did.."

"I dont care about all that, I just want to see them again.." answered Natsu as his hair foreshadowed his face while Kami simply nodded in guilt.

"but...I dont want revenge.."

"She is still my sister after all...my only family.." said Natsu as Madara frowned while Kami smiled warmly.

"Very well..but know this...even if you do get send to the past..you will still be weak, and thier is a chance they will die again" added Madara with an emotionless gaze towards Natsu.

"I know that...that is why..this time I will get even stronger..!" declared Natsu determined as Madara smirked.

"I believe I can help you with that.." said Madara smirking.

"how..?" asked Natsu curiously.

"simple. You are the reincarnation of me, all i need to do is merge with you and then your power will grow tremendously..of course you will have to train to get used to it." answered Madara surprising both Kami and Natsu.

"Merging!? You never said anything about that Madara! You were just gonna train him!" yelled Kami losing her cool

"this is for Natsu to decide Kami-sama." replied Madara ticking her off as he mocked her.

"tch..Natsu-kun what will you do..?" thought Kami as she looked at Natsu worrily.

"very well..i dont care as long as I can protect my friends this time" answered Natsu with determination as Madara smirked while Kami glared at Madara for manipulating 'her' Natsu. "but.." began Natsu getting thier attention.

"what's the catch?" asked Natsu narrowing his eyes at Madara who smirked while Kami could only look in guilt at the now different Natsu who's once cheerful smile left him.

"simple. revive the Uchiha clan, bring it back to its glory. I dont care how you do it as long as you do." finished Madara while Natsu stared before nodding slowly.

"great. then lets not waste any more time." said Madara before offering his hand to Natsu who accepted before they were both engulfed in a bright blinding light before dying down as the area was now filled with white smoke.

"...Natsu-kun...?" asked Kami as she looked at the figure standing in the smoke before the smoke cleared showing Natsu he had his eyes closed but that's not all as his hair had grown longer and had streaks of black running through his pink hair (basically what his hair looked like when he left for one year except more longer like Madara).

"Madara better not have lied.." thought Kami as she approached Natsu who suddenly opened his eyes which shocked Kami as she noticed the difference.

"t-thats..! Sharingan!" Exclaimed Kami in surprise as Natsu stared at her with no emotion before speaking.

"So this is how it feels...to have so much power.." said Natsu as his eyes morphed into mangekyo (think Sasuke's mangekyo).

"whew...for a second i thought Madara took over your body..." said Kami as she sighed in relief.

"i see why you would think that..." answered Natsu as he had Madara's memories in him as well, but suddenly he clutched his head in pain "Argh!"

"Natsu-kun!" with that Kami rushed to his aid helping him up as he fell unconscious due to the pain.

"all of Madara's memories and powers must've been too much for his mind and body to handle so suddenly." thought Kami as she came to a conclusion.

"it seems Natsu needs training to control his power...*sigh* all this because of that accursed God..." thought Kami with hate towards Ankhseram that was the source that started everything. "if only i had killed him when i had the chance...then Natsu-kun wouldn't have had to suffer so much" with that final thought she disappeared along with Natsu to God knows where.

* * *

 **Yasss..thats all people xD alot of changes but some things stayed the same...ah well anyway sorry for people who liked the fic like it was starting before..or smn...idk.**

 **And im already working on the second chapter as we speak so that will be out soon as well..So hope you enjoy~**

 **Anyway, yolo and ciao! And also spread the goodiness of FemZerefxNatsu!~~ Yayyy hurray for incest in Fairy Tail~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome welcome...nothing much to say except enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: i dont own Fairy Tail or Naruto and never will, it will belong to Hiro Mashima and Masashi Kishimoto till the day they die or retire or some shit. if i did own it..people would be glad cause Naruto took a bad turn and ended shittyily if thats a word and Fairy Tail needs to have a Natsu that is more freakin badass and epic and also a harem mofo. *pout***

 **Be warned if you dont like Epic Natsu becoming more epic, Natsu being so badass people die and explode through sheer epicness, Oc Natsu who was badass from start but hid it, hardcore sex, hardcore bad language, M rated shit, ancient psychic tandem war elephants and Gumballs puking rainbows...then dont read my fics.**

 **Btw Shoutout from another galaxy!**

* * *

Many years had passed in Kami's realm as she trained Natsu to be the badass he should be and overall he had gained control over his sharingan and could use all its techniques without any problems, he had also worked on his Dragon Slayer Magic due to Kami telling him not to be too reliable on his sharingan which he agreed on.

He had also mastered most of, if not all of Madara's jutsus and techniques since merging with Madara caused his body to tap into chakra as well so now he could use both Magic and Chakra or combine both sources to produce something more powerful and destructive.

Currently however he seemed to be in a rather...passionate exchange with his 'sensei'.

"ahh ahh~ yes Natsu-kun.." passionate indeed.

"right there...h-harder faster!..ahhhh~❤㈎7" moaned Kami as Natsu thrusted in her back and forth holding her as she hugged him, her back against the wall and legs around Natsu who continued to do her.

"Natsu-kun im cummming!㈏1❤㈎7" moaned Kami before she climaxed along with Natsu who groaned in pleasure both lovers embracing each other tightly.

"huff...huff...that was...wow.." said Kami amazed as she held Natsu in ecstasy.

"I told you I would have a surprise for you at the last day.." said Natsu smiling warmly at Kami.

"and what a surprise it was.." said Kami smiling in content before sighing sadly "I knew this day would come...but didn't think it was gonna be so soon.."

"I know..but dont worry...I know you will always watch over me Kami-sama~" said Natsu smirking as she smiled nodding before looking at him annoyed.

"How many times have I told you to call me Kami-chan, CHAN!" said Kami emphasizing the word to add more effect.

"ma~ ma~ that would be rather disrespectful towards a divine being no?" replied Natsu raising an eyebrow at the nude goddess who rolled her eyes.

"you just banged me like there was no tomorrow and dirty talked with me saying I was your slut, and your saying that's disrespectful?" deadpanned Kami as Natsu sweatdropped.

"well...to be fair it was you who started it...and hey you liked it as well." smirked Natsu teasingly as Kami blushed.

"fair enough..." muttered Kami still blushing as Natsu beamed in victory.

"Well it's time..." said Natsu smiling sadly towards the solemn goddess who nodded before suddenly they were both enveloped in a bright light before it died down showing both of them clothed.

"let us prepare then." said Kami as she started chanting a few words before strucking her arms forward as a portal formed in front of them.

"so..this is it..?" asked Natsu looking at the portal as Kami nodded sadly.

"Hai..remember any different choice you make will effect alot events to come, so be careful." said Kami with worry as Natsu nodded.

"I understand." replied Natsu as Kami nodded before closing the gap between them as she embraced him.

"ill miss you.." said Kami as she took in his intoxicating scent which she had come to love.

"Ill miss you too.." replied Natsu smiling warmly as he embraced her tightly before letting go as he looked into her white eyes before claiming her lips passionately.

breaking away "Ja ne..Kami-chan" said Natsu grinning at her with his signature 'Natsu grin' before going to the portal.

"sayonara...Natsu-koi.." finished Kami as she watched Natsu disappear before she sighed sadly.

"it's gonna be really lonely without him.." thought Kami solemnly as she prepared to watch over Earthland.

*Tenrou Island*

"wow...didn't expect to be send here.." thought Natsu as he looked at his surroundings before getting up turning his head towards the explosion that soared through the forest.

"Grimoire Heart is already here..I should go back to everyone before they get worried..especially Erza, really not in the mood for her crankiness" thought Natsu cringing at the thought of Erza and her crankiness before he smiled.

"im glad..they're all still alive.." thought Natsu smiling warmly before getting a determined look "this time...I will protect them..!"

With that thought he prepared to go to his guildmates but suddenly widened his eyes as he sensed and smelled two familiar scents before smiling as he turned towards the direction of the scents.

* * *

Tenrou Island..The whole island that once stood gracefully was currently being utterly destroyed due to the battle of Grimoire Heart and Fairy Tail. And all this was happening due to the dark mage that was always connected to everything sinister in the world.

Grimoire Heart's objective was to finally revive Zeref and lead them to One Magic however that was simply a fool's dream..and that fool was Hades. However it was too late as Zeref had already been confronted by a member of thier guild and one such was a beautiful woman named Ultear.

"Zeref-sama...Finally...I have found you..!" exclaimed Ultear in joy as she looked at Zeref who's emotionless eyes bore into her very soul as she bowed in respect and fear.

"you...so you are the ones who have disrupted my peace..." said Zeref annoyed as 'he' looked at Ultear who flinched at his tone.

"My sincerest apologies Zeref-sama...but we need you..!" said Ultear as she began to explain thier plans and achieving One Magic.

"so...will you come with us..?" asked Ultear joyfully expecting a yes.

"no." said Zeref simply before turning away starting to walk away from her as she looked in shock.

"b-but..Zeref-sama..!" she was stopped as Zeref glared at her his eyes blazing red before she suddenly fell unconscious.

"tch..stupid dark guilds.." thought Zeref as he started to walk again.

"my my...you certainly haven't changed onee-san." said a certain voice that shocked Zeref to the core as he looked at the figure emerging from behind him.

"N-Natsu..!?"

"one and only!" said Natsu smiling as Zeref simply stared in shock again before realising one thing.

"you said...onee-san...so..did you get your memories back!?" asked Zeref hoping he did as she dropped her disguise her feminine appearance back.

"yep!" said Natsu grinning as Zeref jumped on him crying tears of joy at her 'brother'

"ma~ ma~ its alright now Nee-chan" comforted Natsu as he let her cry on his shoulder before she let go and looked at him again in disbelief.

"I can't believe this...it's too good to be true...im afraid this is all a dream, its not..right Natsu-kun!?" asked Zeref in panic and horror.

"its not Nee-chan...im really here...and im never leaving you again." said Natsu as he caressed her cheek as she leaned into it tears still visible.

"My Natsu-kun...your finally back...all this time..i've been waiting." said Zeref as she smiled warmly staring at 'her' Natsu lovingly.

"im sorry for making you wait so long..nee-chan" said Natsu as he looked at Zeref who smiled warmly at him.

"its okay...your here is what matters to me now.." replied Zeref as she rested her head on Natsu's chest.

"Nee-chan..I need to get back to the guild for now.." said Natsu pulling away from her embrace as she looked at him sadly.

"I-I know..." said Zeref looking away as she wondered if Natsu still loved her more then anything like he used to say before but that didnt seem to be the case here as he worried more for his guild then her.

as if sensing her thoughts "don't worry Nee-chan...I care for you more then you know. But my friends need me too.." said Natsu calming her down.

"I understand.." replied Zeref solemnly as she looked down as Natsu lifted her chin up while she blushed gazing into his eyes as he leaned forward stopping to her side ear before whispering.

"ill be back soon Nee-chan..just wait for me." whispered Natsu as Zeref blushed and almost came feeling Natsu's hot breath trailing down her ear and neck.

And with that Natsu disappeared leaving a hot and bothered old sister who could only look at the spot he was at.

"Natsu-kun...he was always like that..teasing me so much..I don't know how much I can really control myself anymore.." thought Zeref as she wondered about her relationship with Natsu wishing they were more then just siblings

"These thoughts again...Natsu-kun would be disgusted!...but I can't help it..." thought Zeref as she sighed sadly. "I hope one day..he looks at me as a woman and not just his 'Nee-chan'.." finished Zeref with a mild blush before shaking her head getting those thoughts out of her head.

*Scene Change*

"Tch..This guy is strong.." thought Erza as she looked at the blond haired ssj 3 looking teen.

"Heh so weak, is this really what the mighty guild Fairy Tail is all about? Pathetic!" said Zancrow smirking enjoying the look of anger and fury on Erza's face.

"why you..!" said Erza angrily as she rushed at him sword in her hand intending to end him however it was simply blocked by Zancrow before shattering leaving a shocked Erza who suddenly flew back from the punch Zancrow gave her.

"Erza-san!" yelled Wendy worried as she rushed to heal her with Carla following her.

"Natsu...you better hurry wherever you are!" thought Happy as he looked at the situation before him wondering where the pink haired Dragon Slayer was.

"tch..so much for Titania..she wasn't even worth the time." commented Zancrow in annoyance at his weak opponents before being surprised as Erza got up yet again.

"I-I wont lose to the likes of you..!" declared Erza as she got up glaring at Zancrow fiercly.

"eh? So you still have some fight left eh..ah well while I admit im impressed you beat Azuma but even if you defeat me..there is still Master Hades you have to beat hahahaha!" said Zancrow as he laughed at thier misfortune

"Fairy Tail will never lose..!" replied Erza as she supported herself with her sword since fighting Azuma had taken alot out of her and as if luck hadn't played enough with her she encountered Zancrow as well on the way forcing her body to fight past her limits.

"so arrogant...let me teach you your place..Titania!" yelled Zancrow as black flames surrounded him before **"Fire God Slayer's Bellow!"** with that a huge roar went toward Erza as she looked on unable to move.

"Erza-san!" yelled Wendy worrily as the other two exceeds looked in shock at the nearing end of the red head.

"I c-cant move...is this..it?" thought Erza wincing at her injuries from her previous fight before suddenly a certain dragon slayer came to her mind "Natsu..how did you always manage to get back up..?..what would you do right now..?" those seemed to be Erza's final thoughts as the roar neared her burning her slowly as they intensified the closer they got as time seemed to stop for the scarlet mage.

"in the end...I didn't tell you how i really feel about you Natsu...im so pathetic.." thought Erza solemnly as she closed her eyes accepting her fate.

But suddenly the heat she felt from the flames disappeared as she opened her eyes again to see a familiar pink head she looked up to and loved.

"Natsu!/Natsu-san!" surprised Erza, Happy and Wendy looking at him in shock.

"man your flames are really disgusting ugh!" said Natsu looking at Zancrow annoyed as he looked at Natsu in shock.

"y-you...ate my flames!? Thats impossible! Your supposed to be only a Dragon slayer! Its not possible to eat a God slayer's element!" yelled Zancrow in disbelief as Natsu pokerfaced him.

"you talk to much.." replied Natsu emotionlessly as Zancrow looked at him pissed.

"Natsu!" said Erza as she hugged him from behind glad he was here and protected her yet again.

"Hey Erza...just stay still and let me handle this kay?" said Natsu with his signature grin which made her blush as she nodded backing away.

"he's changed...what happened..?" thought Erza surprised at his new appearance and his aura which radiated superiority.

"Natsuuuuu~ your finally here!" yelled Happy as he jumped at Natsu happily who smiled at him nodding.

"yep lets kick this guy's ass Happy!" said Natsu grinning "Aye Sir!" replied Happy as he saluted.

Hearing this Zancrow's eye twitched as he glared at Natsu tick marks on his forehead "Just cause you ate my flames...don't think you can beat me Dragneel!" yelled Zancrow as he prepared himself.

"feel the wrath of a God! Your Dragon Slayer Magic is nothing compared to mine!" declared Zancrow grinning as his fists were engulfed in black flames.

"heh..im all fired up!" grinned Natsu before his whole body was enveloped in black flames as well while his sharingan spun rapidly glaring at the shocked Zancrow who looked as if he had seen the devil himself.

* * *

 **Oopsie cliffhanger~ but hey shit happens xD**

 **Btw should i make Natsu stay in FT in GMG or join another guild? I know how i will do em both i just need to know what you guys think =P**

 **And i know it was rushed and short but meh dw next ch will be longer xD**

 **Oh and also Natsu is wearing what Sasuke wears when he leaves Akatsuki..(the high collared gray shirt with Uchiha crest on the back) yep thats the one.**

 **Anyway enough of that so cya next time~**

 **ciao~~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome welcome...another chapter another day...ah~**

 **So..Doom Marine 54 actually reviewed omg o.O *Gasp* with such harsh words as well, ohhh my God! im so hurt *sob*...just kidding calm down bruh xD im actually** **so honoured~ a day without flame must be hell for the poor guy ah~ dw bruh! You can vent all your frustrations here idm~ =) I have to say though why don't you just make an account hm? Then people would actually take your reviews into consideration...though you should really make a story yourself! I mean arent you tired of flaming every fic there is and exploiting every flaw in it just to make the author feel bad about himself lol? Plus It would be a great fic considering you would know everything about what to and what not to put seeing as you have pretty much flamed almost every FT fic...well as far as the ones i have read lol. Also it would be nice doing something useful in a while instead of flaming fics amirite!? Aha~ xD**

 **As for the other people who reviewed, sanku sanku~ i shall convert that into motivation and achieve epicness! Yassss xF (drooling face...looks like it though amirite!? Shoutout to Epic creations 69!)**

 **Anyway enough of that people, On with le chapter...**

 **Disclaimer: i dont own Fairy Tail or Naruto and never will, it will belong to Hiro Mashima and Masashi Kishimoto till the day they die or retire or some shit. if i did own it..people would be glad cause Naruto took a bad turn and ended shittyily if thats a word and Fairy Tail needs to have a Natsu that is more freakin badass and epic and also a harem mofo. *pout***

 **Be warned if you dont like Epic Natsu becoming more epic, Natsu being so badass people die and explode through sheer epicness, Oc Natsu who was badass from start but hid it, hardcore sex, hardcore bad language, M rated shit, ancient psychic tandem war elephants and Gumballs puking rainbows...then dont read my fics.**

 **Shoutout from Saturn and Pluto Yes I live in two places at the same time cuz im a mudafkn boss! Even if one of em is destroyed..but plot twist x69 its not! Badummm tsssssss.**

* * *

"you...how are you so strong!? You were supposed to be just a simple fire Dragon Slayer, Salamander!" yelled Zancrow panting as he supported himself on one knee all bloodied looking like he went through hell...which he technically did.

"hm..who knows? Maybe you shouldn't believe everything people say.." replied Natsu nonchantly without a care in the world looking at Zancrow with a bored expression.

"this guy...he's still mocking me! Looking at me as if im nothing but an ant to him!" thought Zancrow as he growled angrily standing up again wincing at his injuries, rage clear in his eyes and if looks could kill...Natsu would be a pile of ash by now. But im sure you knew that considering how many times that line has been used.

"he is right though...Natsu has changed...I dont remember him being so...overwhelming.." thought Erza as she looked at Natsu with awe and surprise.

"Aye sir! That's Natsu alright! He's stronger then anyone!" declared Happy happily as he cheered Natsu on.

"Shut up you stupid cat! Grr ill show you Dragneel!" yelled Zancrow pissed as he prepared a spell towards Natsu who looked on amused.

" **Fire God Slayer's Secret Art: Mugen Kagetsuchi!"** yelled Zancrow as suddenly he was covered in dark flames gaining a more demonic look before he held his hand out towards Natsu as suddenly a wave of dark flames formed before spreading out in a crescent like shape expanding towards Natsu.

"this is..wierd..I don't remember him using this in the previous time line.." thought Natsu narrowing his eyes at the new sudden attack.

"Natsu-san watch out!" said Wendy as a demonic like flame cloaked humanoid formed behind Natsu before suddenly holding Natsu from the back while Zancrow's spell expanded even more.

"tch..this is certainly a surprise" thought Natsu trying to free himself from the grip of the demonic humanoid form of Zancrow while his spell expanded even more reaching him before engulfing him fully along with the demonic humanoid made of black flames.

"kuhahaha! Do you still think your invincible Dragneel!? Hahaha" laughed Zancrow evilly as he watched Natsu being engulfed by his attack before being compressed as his eyes widened before exploding creating a massive explosion of black flames.

"my my you almost got me there Zancrow but you really should learn that your flames don't affect me~" said Natsu playfully as he appeared behind Zancrow who was frozen in shock before gaining a pained look as he was send flying forward from the impact of Natsu's punch.

"*cough* *cough*...you bastard...ill get you for this..!" yelled Zancrow as he got up again morphing in front of Natsu in dark flames intending to punch him but Natsu merely blocked it before sending a kick to his stomach which went through Zancrow who disappeared in dark flames.

"hahaha! Surprise you bastard!" yelled Zancrow as he remorphed above Natsu before " **Fire God Slayer's Roar!"** with that a jet of black flames hit Natsu at point blank on the head causing an explosion which soared through the area.

"Natsu!" yelled Erza in horror and worry as that spell had hit him straight on the head point blank.

"*pant* *pant...there's no way he survived that.." muttered Zancrow as he panted tiredly before widening his eyes as he felt a katana to his neck.

"like I said...your flames have no effect on me." said Natsu appearing behind Zancrow a katana to his neck.

"t-this...is this really the gap between our power..!? But Hades-sama said I would be more powerful then Salamander!" thought Zancrow shockingly before he went unconscious from being knocked out by the hilt of Natsu's katana.

"Natsuuu~ you beat him~" said Happy as he flew towards Natsu cheerfully who smiled at him before ex-qupping his katana as it vanished in dark flames surprising Erza with his skill in requip.

"Yeah buddy! Told ya i would kick his ass" grinned Natsu sheepishly before spotting the rest of his friends walking towards him.

"Natsu..what was that? I've never seen those moves before...and since when did you learn how to requip and use a katana?" asked Erza in surprise and curiosity as Wendy and Carla looked at him as well curious.

Thinking fast "ah just some things I learned on my journey aha~" said Natsu before mentally facepalming.

"huh? What journey?" asked Erza narrowing her eyes at him in suspicion.

"crap..I never went on a journey..even though it feels like I went on one..*sigh*" thought Natsu as he mentally sighed.

"well?" asked Erza again waiting for some answers.

"well not really a journey but i trained in secret outside Magnolia when the S class exams were coming up" replied Natsu beaming in victory remembering that he was alone in training when the S class exams were coming up...even though it didn't make much difference in that timeline but it wouldn't hurt to tell them it did in this new one.

"ah that makes sense" said Wendy in realization before smiling warmly at Natsu and his epicness.

"hm..to become so strong in a few days?..." thought Erza suspicously as she looked at Natsu before sighing "well it's Natsu...he's known for being unpredictable.." with that last thought she too smiled at Natsu before remembering something.

"we should go and help the others Natsu! They're fighting Hades alone!" said Erza as she tried to run but suddenly falling down before Natsu caught her.

"take it easy Erza your still injured" said Natsu as Erza blushed before he laid her down on his lap.

"Wendy take care of her ill go and help the others." ordered Natsu as Wendy nodded reluctantly.

"No I can still go on." said Erza as she tried to get up only to fail.

"Erza, ill protect everyone..just trust me and rest" said Natsu smiling warmly as Erza looked at him worriedly before sighing.

"very well Natsu...I believe in you.." replied Erza smiling genuinely "he has really changed...he seems more mature now.." those were the last thoughts she had before succumbing to the dark world or aka unconsciouness.

"dont worry Natsu-san ill take her to the camp you should go" said Wendy as Natsu nodded.

"Happy help her ill be back soon okay?"

"Aye sir!" replied Happy saluting before going towards Wendy and Carla as Natsu smiled before he turned around letting no one see him suddenly activating his sharingan and kamui'ng towards where Grimoire Heart's Master was surprising everyone at his new technique.

"that was..new" said Wendy surprised.

"aye sir! I knew Natsu was actually secretly strong but hid it cause he is a badass like that! Aye sir! Thats Natsu alright!" cheered Happy happily as everyone sweatdropped.

Meanwhile..

"you wont get away with this bastard!" said Gray as he faced down the master of the dark guild who merely smirked arrogantly.

"I already have, you petty little fairies.." replied Hades cockily before dodging a lightning infused fist at him and punching the owner of the fist who flew back where he came from.

"Laxus!" yelled Gray in worry before growling at Hades.

"why you..! **Ice-Make Hammer!** " with that a huge hammer made of ice went towards Hades who merely sighed at the puny attempts of the 'petty fairies' as he simply smacked the hammer away like it was nothing before summoning a few demons who went towards Gray while he tried to stop them but they kept coming towards him like zombies.

" **Satan Soul!"** said a certain demon-mage as she came in view in her satanic form with a fury fied expression towards Hades who merely looked on amused at the demon.

 **"** Mira!" called Gray in relief at her arrival before the demons that were going towards them were obilerated by Mira through her **Soul Extinction.**

"ah..Mirajane Strauss, the Demon of Fairy Tail...finally decided to face me eh?" commented Hades smirking evilly at the scowling Mira who merely said nothing as she faced him down.

"You will pay for intruding in Fairy Tail's sacred land.." said Mira calmly to Hades who laughed in amusement before shaking his head at the woman's arrogance as she rushed at him to smash his jaw in but a demon morphed in front of Hades intercepting the hit before Hades appeared before her as he kneed her abdomen before backslapping her face which sent her flying right to the nearest wall.

Recovering quickly she put her legs on the wall before pushing forward gaining a temporary boost from the wall gaining more momentum as she went to land a hit on Hades again who dodged but as he turned she disappeared before appearing above him catching him by surprise as he was smashed in the ground.

But Mira wouldn't stop there as she held her hands out " **Soul Extinction!"** yelled Mira as a huge dark purple beam hit Hades at point blank range creating an explosion in the ground.

"Did I get him..?" whispered Mira to herself as she examined the smoke that covered the area where Hades was at before it started dispersing slowly.

As the smoke cleared you could see a giant hole that went to the ends of the earth which simply showed Mira's display of power however it did come with a cost of all her magic being depleted due to putting a large amount in it.

"nice work Mira you got him!" praised Gray beaming in victory as he helped Mira who struggled to stand up due to using a lot of magic in one day.

But of course as you guys probably expected cause who would not? Hades suddenly appeared behind both Mira and Gray who were still unware of his presence before he decided he should introduce himself..albiet a bit forcefully as he suddenly grabbed Gray by the back of his head who could only ironically freeze in sudden shock before he was thrown towards the wall painfully crashing as Hades's demon starting fighting him.

Mira tried getting up but alas she could not, all strength leaving her suddenly as Hades who looked at her disappointed said "you were a good match...however those petty spells wont even tickle with the amount of power they had...*sigh* and I actually thought the demon would be a good match..."

Hearing this Mira could only shake in anger at listening to this old man insult her magic as if it was nothing! "why you!" yelled Mira as adrenaline ran through her body before she sprung up intending to smash the daylights out of the arrogant old man.

However before she could Hades simply disappeared reappearing behind her before he smashed his palm at her lower trapezius which broke most of her bones in her back from the impact as she was sent flying to the nearest wall to crash.

But Hades would not let that happen as he appeared in front of her flying form intending to kick her face into oblivion but as he was about to do just that, suddenly his leg was blocked by someone's hand while Mira was safely caught by the individual's other unoccupied hand.

"eh? If it isn't Natsu Dragneel..The Salamander of Fairy Tail.." recognised Hades as he looked at the now known Natsu smugly but inside he was panicking "He blocked my kick and showed up here without me sensing him!? I thought he was just a simple fire dragon slayer...!?" thought Hades as he retracted his kick before creating distance between Natsu and himself.

"Natsu!" yelled Gray in surprise before a demon caught him by surpise nearly sending him to the closest wall but suddenly a purple flaming demonic-like giant hand ended his flight and killed the demon as he opened his eyes in shock at the display seeing the flaming hand sprouting out from Natsu's back as if it was a Devil's wing before it dissipitated leaving no clue if it was even there in the first place.

Opening her eyes "N-Natsu...?" muttered Mira looking at him in relief as she snuggled into his chest

"Im here Mira.." whispered Natsu smiling softly at the blushing Mira before she gained a panicked look.

"You need to get out of here Natsu! Hades is too strong..!" claimed Mira with a worried expression.

Natsu merely chuckled at her as she looked at him gaining a few tick marks "this is serious damnit!" yelled Mira annoyed while Natsu looked at her amused before patting her head.

"Jeez you must really underistimate me Mira, but...dont worry..it's gonna be alright now kay~?" replied Natsu smiling sweetly at the shocked Mira who could only nod dumbly at Natsu's newly formed attitude.

"wow...he's different somehow...what happened to him..?" thought Mira as a slight tint of red appeared on her cheeks at the way Natsu smiled at her.

"you think you can beat me? Hahaha! You are a hundred years too early for that boy!" yelled Hades as he laughed while Natsu merely looked amused at his arrogance.

"but no matter...I shall teach you what it means to be overwhelmingly strong..!" declared Hades as his magical pressure rocketed sending both Mira and Gray to ground while Natsu seemed unaffected before he glanced at Mira and Gray who were very affected unlike him which suddenly caused him to lose it as he looked at Hades with narrowed and hateful eyes due to his friends being hurt.

Suddenly he released his own magical pressure which easily countered Hades's while also releasing Mira from the suffocating experience while Gray went unconscious, the pressure of Hades providing too much for him.

Lifting her head up Mira could only look in awe at the new found display of strength Natsu showed that she had never encountered nor seen before.

"to counter that much pressure...he must've gotten tremendously strong..! But how? And in such a short time as well!" thought Mira in susprise and awe as she spectated Natsu's battle.

Suddenly Natsu's pressure grew so powerful and intense that it went to the point where Hades's pressure couldn't even be felt anymore shocking him greatly.

"Now then...I think it's time i pay you back for hurting Fairy Tail...Nidaime.." said Natsu as his pressure was lifted of the sweating Hades who could stare at Natsu in shock.

"no...it must've been a fluke..yes...fighting with those other weaklings must have made me rusty...no matter..I simply need to take him more seriously then others..hmph." thought Hades arrogantly regaining his confidence as he looked at Natsu smugly.

" **Amaterasu Hyaku Shiki!"** called Hades as a seal appeared below Natsu who widened his eyes for a moment at the sheer power of the seal before his pupils spiralled, morphing into his mangekyo as an explosion occured around him destroying the spot he was at in a large pilar of light which dispersed soon after leaving a wide shockwave that shook the entire island.

"Natsu!" yelled Mira in worry trying to get up to rush at where he was but alas she couldn't get up due to her injuries. "argh!...no...Natsu..you can't leave us..!...you can't leave me..." thought Mira as tears formed in the corner of her eyes before she closed them smashing her fist in the ground in depression at Natsu dying, guilt for not being strong enough to help him and defeat at Hades prevailing once and for all in the end.

"HAHAHAAH! It was a fluke after all eh!" said Hades laughing evilly at the death of Natsu while Mira glared daggers at him and if looks could kill...you know what will happen to Hades..cause that line is pretty common.

"sorry to burst your bubbles but it wasn't Hades-san~" said a certain playful voice behind the frozen Hades.

"i-impossible..!" you should be nothing but a pile of ash! Even Makarov himself barely survived that!" yelled Hades shocked at the grinning Natsu.

"well guess im stronger then Master huh? Heh oh well, my turn Nidaime~ lets dance! **Susano**.." declared Natsu as his whole body was suddenly covered in purple like flames before morphing into a giant joker like warrior that had a sick grin on it's face while carrying a large katana that was lit on black flames burning everything at the slightest touch. (imagine Sasuke's susano but with a Amaterasu sword instead of a bow).

"s-such.. power...who is Natsu Dragneel..!?" thought Hades fearfully as he looked at Natsu being protected by the 'demonic samurai creature of hell' or so in Hades's opinion.

"D-Did he always have a power like this...? And what happened to his eyes..? Natsu how many secrets do you have.." thought Mira in shock as she stared in awe at the sheer power Susano radiated and Natsu's red sharingan eyes.

"s-so what!? I can still defeat you easily brat! **Explosion Bullets!"** yelled Hades as he pointed his index finger towards Natsu before firing countless beams towards him exploding on impact creating a series of explosions as each one hit Natsu before smoke covered the area.

"that should have worked for that samurai like creature..." thought Hades as he stared at the smoke causiously before it slowly withered away showing Natsu completely unharmed along with his Susano.

"b-b-bakana!" yelled Hades in frustration before being grabbed by Susano's hand who's grip tightened crushing Hades severely "Arghh!" cried Hades in pain losing his vision momentarily before his demons suddenly caught Natsu by surprise causing Susano to drop Hades and deal with them.

"Calling your little minions now? Pitiful." commented Natsu sighing as he dealt with the last demon before turning back to Hades to end it once and for all only to see no one there.

"hmm..." Natsu closed his eyes as he hightened his senses to search for the evil guild master before easily spotting him behind him before he smirked.

" **KATSU!"** yelled Hades as he clasped his hands together before the impact from his hands clasping send a shockwave sending Natsu backwards destroying the path Narsu was in before an explosion occured from the ground engulfing Natsu in it.

"huff huff..if he survives this...then he truly is a monster..argh!...that spell took alot out of me, even though I have great amounts of magic!..*pant* *pant*" thought Hades panting as he recovered slowly while examining the destruction.

"are you done..?" asked a certain voice as the smoke cleared showing Natsu unharmed along with his Susano while Hades could only freeze in shock.

"n-no way..! That's my most powerful spell!" said Hades frustrated and fearfully.."fear?...do I really fear this..fairy!?" thought Hades in fury as he recovered his magic back before glaring at Natsu who remained calm.

"I thought for sure Natsu was gone! I couldn't even sense him anymore...come to think of it, I can't sense him at all!?" thought Mira in surprise as she spectated the battle.

"It seems i have played long enough Hades.." said Natsu before he went through a series of handsigns " **Fire Style: Great Fire Annihiliation!"** with that a stream of bright orange stream of flames spewed out of Natsu before explanding greatly as they engufled the wide eyed Hades.

"Im not done yet! **Fire Death Dragon's...ROAR!"** with that a torrent of jet black flames went towards the blazing area before mixing together with the orange flames inevitably creating another explosion on impact as the whole airship shook while the roar kept on going destroying every wall in the ship before finally escaping outside alerting every single being on the island from the sheer power of it.

Elsewhere on the island..

"Wow...was that...Natsu..?" asked Cana surprised as she saw the roar go above them cracking the ground beneath them through the sheer force.

"unreal.." commented Levy in awe.

"Natsu's fighting the guild's master alone!? I need to help him!" said Erza as she tried getting up only to wince in pain at her injuries.

"calm down Erza, going in that condition will only be getting in his way...we just have to believe in him." said Makarov as he stared at the destruction the roar left.

"tch...Natsu..." worried Erza as she cursed herself for being to weak at the last moment.

In another place..

"wow...Natsu-kun is really going all out isn't he..?" thought Zeref as she inspected the destruction which was pretty much the whole landscape of the forest reduced to nothing but ashes.

"I wonder...how did he get so strong in such a short time...? when i stalked- ahem..i mean when i kept a watchful eye at him..yes not stalking aha...i had to protect my brother if he almost died after all!" thought Zeref as she nodded her head agreeing with herself

"why the hell am i explaining myself to myself?..i think i might be going insane" sweatdropped Zeref shaking her head.

"but still though...Natsu-kun shouldn't have remembered me even if it hurts to say so...his memories as END could not have been returned so quickly in such a short time!" thought Zeref frustratingly before shaking her head as she looked towards the airship from afar.

'*sight*...why are you so confusing Natsu-kun..?" finished Zeref as she sighed

Back with Natsu..

"Mira...are you alright?" asked Natsu as he approached the shocked demon mage.

"y-yeh...im okay.." replied Mira before she asked a question she had on her mind for awhile now.

"Natsu..when did you get that strong..? And what happened to your eyes?" asked Mira curiously while looking at his eyes in awe.

Natsu simply gave her the same explaination he gave to Erza and everyone while also asking her to keep his eyes a secret from the guild which in turn caused her to ask why to which he said he would explain later and to trust him for now.

And of course Mira not having the heart to deny her childhood love's request accepted however before they could interact any further..

"you have angered me for the last time DRAGNEEL!" yelled Hades his magical pressure increasing while coming out of the pile of rubble before he glared daggers at Natsu who sighed while Mira looked worriedly between thier exchange.

"So he was this strong huh...i wonder what would've happened if Happy didn't stop the heart in the ship during the previous timeline...*sigh* come to think of it..we really had some close calls..talk about crazy luck" thought Natsu completely ignoring Hades's curses at him while Mira sweatdropped at the distracted Natsu.

"You! Are you listening to me!?" yelled Hades fuming as he glared at Natsu who looked back at him "hm...honestly you wont be able to win so just give up please." replied Natsu with a bored face while Hades could only fume more at him.

"why you..!" Hades in a fit of rage went straight towards Natsu with all his demons together with him.

"Natsu..? Now's a good time think of something flashy with those eyes of yours you know!?" said Mira panicking as she looked at the swarm of demons heading towards them along with Hades in the middle.

"DRAGNEEEEEL!" yelled Hades in rage rushing at Natsu and Mira intending to end the only threat that had humiliated him for the last time.

As for Natsu...well he simply stared at the swarm of demons and Hades with a narrowed gaze before he suddenly summoned/requipped a Gunbai in his hand surprising Mira by his sudden ability before bringing it forward as he uttered a few simple words that ended the resistance of the dark mage and demons.

" **Gunbai Fanned Wind.."** whispered Natsu as only Mira could hear shocked before a sudden wave of shockwave blew around Natsu's gunbai and suddenly send a huge gust of wind that went at breaknecking speeds before it send Hades flying back to a nearby wall breaking his back in the process while all the demons were disintegrated from the sheer overwhelming pressure of it.

Mira simply looked in awe at the destruction a gust of wind could cause "wow...you learned Wind Magic and Requip as well...?" asked Mira surprised looking at him overwhelmed from his sudden powers.

"Yep and nope that's just my Gunbai's ability along with many others~" answered Natsu...well almost as he further peaked her curioisity by saying 'many others'.

"ehhh? Many others? Wow you must really like killing people with thier curioisity.." said Mira back with a pout.

"that's how i roll." replied Natsu smirking as Mira sighed still not used to the laidback new Natsu.

But just as she was about to retort "Natsu! Mira-nee!" came the voice of Lisanna as she rushed behind them along with the rest of the guild.

Exquipping his Gunbai as it disappeared in dark flames "Lisanna..everyone.." acknowledged Natsu as he looked at the rest of his guild a bright smile forming.

"Natsu my boy...I had no doubt you would win." praised Makarov as he smiled at the pink haired mage who grinned sheepishly.

"wow Natsu you really did a number on him" added Gildarts looking at the injured form of Hades who was slowly starting to regain conciousness.

"he deserved it." replied Natsu simply before a sudden groan alerted them but relaxed seeing who it was.

"Laxus you alright!?" asked Freed as he along with Bickslow and Evergreen helped him up before everyone else helped Gray and Mira as well before they went towards Natsu who said he was alright shocking them as he had no injuries at fighting the guild master.

"to come out unscathed...what the hell happened to you Natsu...?" thought Erza with great curioisity as she looked at Natsu who had his eyes closed as if he was...meditating? "what the...he never meditates! Thats it! I need to ask him what actually happened!" finished Erza frustrated.

"Erza-san what's wrong?" asked Wendy concerned noticing her troubled expression.

"nothing...its just...Natsu has really changed...it bothers me now, I think he lied to us...i mean how can someone change so much in such short time!?" asked Erza frustrated as she saw Natsu get up preparing to leave somewhere before she suddenly got up as well intending to follow him and see what he was hiding.

However before she could even take a step towards the retreating figure of Natsu she was held back by Wendy who grabbed her hand "Wendy..wha..?"

"Erza-san I understand what you're saying but..you have no right to demand answers from him if he doesnt wanna tell us yet." said a very stern Wendy surprising Erza slightly.

"but.."

"he will tell us when the time is right, Im sure of it...i mean it's Natsu-san after all right?" smiled Wendy as Erza sighed before nodding slowly.

"Did Erza really get told off by Wendy..? Ara ara~ what has the world come to?" thought Mira as she shook her head since she had been eaves dropping on thier conversation before she looked back at Natsu who had vanished without a trace. "figures...seriously..what is going on here...?" finished Mira sighing..

Meanwhile..

"You have lost Hades..even if I couldn't beat you...my guild didn't lose thier will to fight. That's the might of Fairy Tail, the difficult the situation is...the harder we fight." said Makarov with a stern and proud voice as Hades snorted.

"tch sure..if Dragneel hadn't come, your guild would be nothing but a memory at this point by now.." replied Hades in a matter of fact tone as Makarov frowned.

"Natsu is the light and heart of our guild..even if he wouldn't have come in the right time...he would not have let you and and your guild get away with what you would've done." replied Makarov indifferently.

"so much faith will merely get you killed...brat." answered Hades back as he chuckled at Makarov who sighed.

"you would never understand...after all you betrayed the light and embraced the darkness." with that the conversation ended as Makarov walked away leaving Hades alone in the airship as he remembered a certain thing from his fight.

"if those red eyes i saw are what i really think they are..then..." thought Hades before shaking his head sighing ".no..it's not possible..that was in the era even before the dragons!...I must be overthinking it...there's no way the Heaven's eye still exists...right?" that was the last thought he had as a injured Zancrow suddenly appeared along with a few other surviving members before helping him up and starting the airship preparing to take off.

* * *

A few hours had passed since the defeat of the dark guild Grimoire Heart, Cana revealed to Gildarts about being his daughter like Natsu had predicted and Ultear and Meredy fleeing the island by themselves intending to make up for all the sins they had commited, to which Natsu of course confronted them about..

"eh? You want to join us!? B-but what about Fairy Tail?" asked Ultear shocked along with Meredy as they looked at the stoic Natsu.

"Yes...as for Fairy Tail, it will work out, trust me." answered Natsu as if he knew everything.

"well...if you say so.." answered Ultear reluctantly..

"Very well! First thing first we will create an independant guild! Aha isn't that great?~" said Natsu suddenly surprising them.

"huhhh!?" surprised Meredy while Ultear looked shocked.

"c-create a guild..? But who will be the guild master? And what name will we give it? What will be the purpose?" asked Ultear curiously and a bit excited.

"well the guild master has yet to be recruited..but don't worry I know you guys will figure it out..and as for the name well...you will figure that out as well...and as for the last question...figure it out yourself! Aha~" answered Natsu laughing at them.

"eh!? That doesn't even explain anything!" yelled Meredy pouting while Ultear had a tick mark on her forehead.

"Are we really listening to this guy...?" thought Ultear as her eye twitched at his annoying laugh before she calmed herself down.

"very well...we shall do as you say..however I was thinking you should be the master..after all you are the strongest here...and you also defeated Hades as well." suggested Ultear looking at him calmly.

"huh? so you were watching eh? Naughty Ultear~" teased Natsu as Ultear blushed a little bit but she regained her composure easily.

"w-well..?"

"uhhhhhh no." answered Natsu simply as Ultear and Meredy fell anime style.

"what why!?" asked Meredy frustrated.

"cause im still gonna be with Fairy Tail but i will also help you guys as well..also being a guild master is boring." answered Natsu as they sweatdropped at his answer

"plus I already told you, you're master has yet to be recruited." finished Natsu boredly.

"tch fine..but atleast tell us who it will be..?" asked Meredy annoyed.

"well i guess it would be pretty cruel to leave you without a clue.." said Natsu as he prepared to tell them who it was.

"well he has blue hair, a tattoo to his eye and was a pretty huge douche before." said Natsu as Ultear's eyes widened while Meredy was merely confused.

"J-Jellal!?" said Ultear in surprise.

"right on! Well then I suppose it's time for you to go~ after all I wouldn't want my precious new guildmates get caught in the war that's gonna happen soon~" said Natsu slightly making them blush at his comment before they were confused.

"huh? What war..?" asked Ultear confused before feeling a massive magical pressure on herself as a huge roar shook the whole island.

"that war..." replied Natsu smirking as the two girls were startled due to a sudden huge Dragon going above them to the other side of the island.

"well ladies, I think it's about time you leave...ill join you once everything is in place." said Natsu as Ultear and Meredy looked at him like he grew a second head.

"eh!? I know you defeated Hades...but Acnologia is a completely different thing!" yelled Ultear incrediously.

"oho? Are you perhaps worried about me? Im kinda flattered but as beautiful as you are right now we really don't have time for this right now yano!?" said Natsu laughing as Ultear looked at him blushing as if he was crazy.

"Fine! But you better come back!" said Ultear as she grabbed Meredy to go who looked back at Natsu "you better not die Natsu-kun, after all we all just became friends" said Meredy shyly shocking Ultear at her bluntess before she smiled slightly at her opening up to others while Natsu merely grinned nodding.

With that Ultear and Meredy got on the boat as they looked back only to see Natsu had vanished before they sighed and started rowing intending to be far away from the island that had its doom coming.

Meanwhile..

"Acnologia...?" thought Zeref shocked before suddenly getting worried. "Natsu-kun please be okay...tch if only I could help somehow without getting him killed with my magic..." thought Zeref cursing her black magic and the God that cursed her with it.

"wait..but it never went off when Natsu-kun was here...could it be? He can negate it?" thought Zeref happily and excited before she remembered a certain event that happened when they were kids.

*Flashback*

 _"I wonder if Natsu-kun will like this..hmmm~" wondered a 16 year old Zeref as she cooked while daydreaming about Natsu praising her cooking and suddenly 'rewarding' her that involved her in the bed in chains being domi- "uhhhhh stop right there stupid thoughts! That's so wrong! He will be disgusted if he knows what I think of him..." thought Zeref sighing sadly before hearing the sole topic yelling for her._

 _"Zeref-neechan!" called a 14 year old Natsu as he came up behind her and to the source of the aroma which he discovered to be the food that she was currently cooking._

 _"ahh~ that smells so goood~!" said Natsu excitingly as he drooled while Zeref giggled at him "now now Natsu it'll be ready soon so why don't you just relax for a bit hmm?" asked Zeref smiling at him sweetly._

 _"hai hai~" replied Natsu cheerfully before suddenly a knock on the door caused them to stop._

 _"ill get it nee-chan!" said Natsu as he ran towards the door "Natsu-kun matte!" yelled Zeref in horror already sensing the mage behind the door with her sensory magic._

 _"uhh who is it?" asked Natsu opening the door before he was brutally hit by an incredible force sending him back towards the wall breaking a few of his backbones._

 _"Natsu-kun! You bastard! What the hell are you doing here!?" yelled Zeref gritting her teeth as she rushed to aid the injured Natsu while glaring at the masked mage in the cloak who merely titled its head before rushing at her._

 _"oh no you don't!" yelled Zeref as she dodged his punch and tried to kick him only for him to duck and punch her in the abdomen to which she was sent flying back into the wall hitting the back of her head rendering her unconscious._

 _Natsu regaining his consciousness at the moment of need saw this and only saw red as he grabbed the knife that fell to the floor that Zeref was cutting the ingredients with catching the masked man by surprise before he jumped on his back and stabbed him repeatedly right at the back which caused the man to scream in pain as he walked backwards trying to get Natsu off him by smashing him into a wall._

 _Of course, unfortunately he succeeded and Natsu fell down clutching the back of his head trying to prevent it from bleeding while the masked man took the knife out of his back falling on his knees._

 _"huff huff...I didn't expect that...Dragneel family really is a hassle.." said the masked man in surprise and annoyance before getting up again clutching his wound as he made his way towards the downed Zeref while Natsu could only widen his eyes in horror before he grabbed the leg of the man._

 _"tch...let go of me you shit!" yelled the man kicking his hand smashing it as Natsu screamed in pain before the man smirked as he went towards Zeref again with a knife in his hand intending on ending her._

 _But just as he was about to stab her Natsu suddenly got a sudden surge in power which caused his legs to move by themselves before.._

 _*Stab!*_

 _Red...that was all Zeref saw as she opened her eyes to see her precious little brother protecting her from the incoming knife coughing profusely as tears started running down her eyes at the horrifying scene in front of her._

 _"*cough*..b-bastard!" yelled Natsu as he grabbed the blade still in his abdomen which he pulled out screaming in pain before withstanding the pain as his resolve hardened before he glared at the shocked man._

 _"n-no way...what the hell are you! Guhh!" screamed the man as he was stabbed in the right eye in a blur of pink before he screamed more, as Natsu took the knife out along with the man's eye which slide down to the ground before Natsu then struck the knife between the shocked and fearful man's eyes..or eye._

 _And with that his body turned limped indicating his end as Natsu sighed in relief before falling down on the ground all strength and adrenaline leaving his body._

 _"Natsu-kun!" yelled Zeref using all her energy just to get up and reach him to which she did before being horrified at his injuries as tears leaked out of her eyes while Natsu looked up at her smiling warmly._

 _"jeez Nee-chan..*cough*..atleast *cough* *cough* smile for me one last time *cough*" said Natsu in between coughs as Zeref could only put a hand to her mouth trying to stop her sobs and to atleast honour Natsu's last wish._

 _"Natsu-kun! P-please...stop talking! It's gonna make it worse! Dont worry it's gonna be alright! You will be okay i promise!" said Zeref looking around desperately to search for anythingnto help her brother with but found nothing as Natsu grabbed her shaking hand._

 _"I really wished..*cough* i could've atleast gotten *cough* to eat your cooking again." finished Natsu before his eyes closed indicating his end as well while Zeref could only freeze in shock at what had just transpired so suddenly._

 _"why...why...WHY!? NATSU-KUN! you said you would be with me forever! So why!? *sob*" yelled Zeref as she cried on his chest clutching his shirt tightly before she spotted a black book of magic that fell from the man's pocket._

 _"him..! Because of him..Natsu-kun died...! I know he's not alone...I will find out the one whoever caused this and kill him! Just wait Natsu-kun...ill avenge you.." said Zeref with new resolve picking up the book "Black Arts?" flipping the pages she saw something that widened her eyes._

 _"Reviving...the dead..?" whispered Zered in shock and excitement before looking at Natsu's limp body "yes...I can bring Natsu-kun back..!" finished Zeref with new found hope._

 _*flashback end*_

"yeah...because of me he got killed...im not taking that risk..no way" thought Zeref solemnly as she shook her head trying to get those dark thoughts out of her before widening her eyes "oh no...Natsu-kun really is gonna fight Acnologia..." thought Zeref in horror and worry.

Meanwhile..

"what the hell is the Dragon of Apocalypse here for!?" yelled Gray as he barely had the strength to stand up while being covered in bandages.

"this is unreal..." said Laxus worriedly as he sweated at the sheer pressure the dragon gave.

"Acnologia...to think I would see it again.." whispered Gildarts gritting his teeth. "everyone we need to retreat!" yelled Gildarts towards everyone.

"ill hold it off...Gildarts..protect the guid.." said Makarov as he turned into a gaint as big as Acnologia who simply roared again at the challenge clearing out the forest from the sheer force and drawing cracks on the ground.

"b-but...Master!" yelled Erza worriedly before Gildarts held her back his hair foreshadowing his eyes.

"lets go Erza...it's his final wish, and im sure as hell gonna honour it!" yelled Gildarts as he fled along with others reluctantly in regret with tears in thier eyes.

"heh..to think I would actually get to fight a dragon...and a dragon of apocalypse on top of that.." commented Makarov voice raspier then Christian Bale in the Dark Knight...thought I would finally stop using that reference? Bish please.

"neither did i." said a certain familiar voice behind Makarov as he widened his eyes.

"N-Natsu..! brat i told you to retreat with Gildarts!" said Makarov sternly while Natsu merely looked at Acnologia with a glare.

"Natsu thats an order!'

"im afraid i must disobey that order gramps. After all only a Dragon Slayer can kill a Dragon.." replied Natsu calmly frustrating Makarov as he sighed.

"uhh fine! But don't get killed brat or ill kill you myself again!" yelled Makarov sighed as he shook his head.

"fine by me gramps!" replied Natsu smirking as he summoned his Gunbai while Makarov tackled Acnologia who easily pushed him back.

But of course he was hit by a powerful gust of wind slightly sending Acnologia back before "Gramps get back! **Fire Lightining Dragon's...Death Roar!"** with that a huge torrent of lightining infused dark flames went towards Acnologia being strengthened by the wind that the Gunbai provided before engulfing Acnologia resulting in a huge explosion.

"wow..mixing wind, fire and lightining together is no easy task...Natsu just what have you become..?" thought Makarov shocked as he saw the destruction that the multi element roar was causing which was pretty much endless as the sea started raging, waves suddenly emerging englufing Acnologia in the process

"I hope everyone else got off the island by now.." muttered Makarov seeing the destruction as Acnologia suddenly emerged again flying to the skies in rage as it looked at Natsu and Makarov with murder.

"well..I don't think he quite liked that huh.." commented Natsu sheepishly as Makarov smirked before frowning "it's preparing to do something.." said Makarov as he saw Acnologia preparing a roar as energy began to gather around his mouth gradually expanding and turning into a huge energy ball before it kept expanding.

"that's the same thing it did when we got frozen! Jeez i didnt think i pissed it off that much.." thought Natsu sweatdropping as he looked at the charging roar before widening his eyes at the growing power "no... This is way more powerful then the one before...shit...change of plans then..."

"Natsu!/Natsu-san!/Master!" said a few certain voices as they came up behind them as Master widened his eyes while Natsu merely smirked.

"took you guys long enough.." commented Natsu shaking his head as he looked back to see Fairy Tail.

"Gildarts! I thought i told you to retreat!" yelled Makarov shocked and worried while Gildarts rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "well a bit of beating from a certain scarlet and some slaps here and there from certain members i regained my senses."

"Fairy Tail never abandons thier comrade...consequences be damned." finished Gildarts as Makarov looked on shocked but eventually sighed shaking his head before smiling proudly at his guild.

"very well...then we shall defeat this abomination together!" yelled Makarov as Acnologia finished his roar while all Fairy Tail joined thier hands forming a powerful defensive barrier.

"Natsu! What are you doing!?" asked Erza as she saw Natsu standing thier facing the roar head on while they all had already joined thier hands together the barrier already forming while Natsu was still outside.

"The barrier wont be enough..believe me i would know a Dragon's strength." replied Natsu as he saw the roar heading towards them at breaknecking as time seemed to stop for the members of Fairy Tail and Natsu.

"Flame brain dont be an idiot!" yelled Gray gritting his teeth.

"Salamander! You bastard dont even think about it!" yelled Gajeel already knowing what he was gonna do while the other members of the guild were to exausted to speak due to giving all thier magic to form the magic barrier.

"sorry guys~" said Natsu sheepishly as suddenly " **Requip!"** with that suddenly a long katana formed in his other hand while he had his Gunbai in the other which disappeared in black flames before he held the Katana with both hands while activating his mangekyo.

"the..same Katana..?" muttered Erza exausted as she remembered his and Zancrow's fight where he used the same katana.

Right before the roar hit all of them Natsu suddenly appeared in front of it before **"Blocking Technique..Absorbtion Seal!"** right as he said that his Katana glowed before he struck it forward as the roar struck the katana dead on before the roar started to be absorbed in the Katana which glowed a dangerous blue as the the whole island shook from the clash.

"N-no...this can't be happening!" thought Mirajane as she tried to help Natsu only to freeze from the sheer pressure of the magical pressure that shook the entire island along with the raging sea.

"I can't keep this up for long...j-just a bit more.." thought Natsu gritting his teeth as his Katana started to glow red before the roar intensified even more turning the whole katana black before it shattered as Natsu was sent flying back towards the shore.

With that the roar went towards the barrier engulfing it whole before an explosion occured destroying the forest while the shockwave send the body of Natsu away from the island.

And then everything went white.

* * *

Meanwhile with a certain sister..

"Natsu-kun..." thought Zeref worriedly sitting on top of a familiar airship as she stared at the sinking island along with the fleeing Acnologia before glaring at the Dragon.

"she dared to go against Natsu-kun...now she will feel my wrath once and for all.." thought Zeref as she looked at the retreating form of Acnologia.

"but for now...to deal with the ones that tried to harm him.." muttered Zeref as she disolved in a dark miasma appearing right before Hades, Zancrow and Rustyrose.

"Who the hell are you!? How did she get in here!? Wasn't teleportation magic supposed to be blocked by the barrier!?" yelled Hades before he was suddenly grabbed by the neck by Zeref who had an emotionless look in her face.

"your the one who kept trying to harm Natsu-kun...for that I can not forgive you.." said Zeref dangerously.

"D-Dragneel? Tch he's nothing but a pat-" Hades couldn't finish as his neck was suddenly snapped by a certain angry brocon before she severed his head with her bare hands and suddenly the head was disintigrated in black miasma while the both other memebrs looked on in shock.

"w-who are yo-" Rustyrose was cut off by Zeref's hand impaling his stomach before black miasma engufled him and his whole body was disintigrated.

"shut up...the only voice i wanna hear is my Natsu-kun's..." said Zeref dreamily as she blushed at the thought of her brother while Zancrow freaked out scared shitless as Zeref gazed on him as well.

"you...you fought Natsu-kun as well...didn't you?" asked Zeref as Zancrow looked in shock at her question.

"NO! i didn-" he was cut of as his whole body suddenly exploded from inside out as black miasma escaped outside while guts and blood was send flying across the whole ship but they all missed Zeref who had herself covered in black miasma which caused everything that she touched to die out or disintegerate.

"i dont like when people lie." commented Zeref sighing before she widened her eyes "this...presence!" with that thought she suddenly disappeared heading towards the spot where the once proud island stood.

As she reached the clear sea standing on the area where the island once was.. "this is wierd..I swear i sensed him somewhere here...i know he's alive..there is no way Acnologia could kill him...but where did he go..?" thought Zeref as she searched for Natsu desperately and was failing miserably and soon a whole hour passed and she found no traces in the middle of the ocean.

"im the most powerful mage in Earthland and i cant even find Natsu-kun!? What's the point of all these powers then!" yelled Zeref in anger as she released a dead wave which suddenly repelled back to her surprising her before she smirked.

"Mavis's magic eh..well atleast Natsu-kun will be happy that his friends are alive..!" thought Zeref excited that she could tell Natsu something that would make him happy. "I say that but i cant even find him...*sigh*"

With that Zeref made her way towards the land hoping Natsu had ashored there.

*one day later*

"ugh where the hell..?" groaned Natsu as he got up rubbing his eyes before examining the place he was at which was pretty much the shore of a land he didn't know.

"hmm so Tenrou Island sinked huh...everything went as planned then.." thought Natsu as he looked at the empty sea sensing slight tinge of Fairy Magic around the area where the island once stood..

"I just hope I absorbed the power of that roar enough to be the same as it was in the previous timeline...damn it seriously gave its all in that roar...wonder why it got so angry..?" wondered Natsu remembering Acnologia's roar being way more powerful then it was before.

"hopefully like last time..Fairy Sphere will hold for 7 years...hmm then i have no time to waste, it's time to train.." thought Natsu before he clutched his eyes in pain closing them. "what the!?"

Natsu looked at his reflection in the water seeing his sharingan active surprising him as he tried to deactivate it but alas it merely caused him more pain as he gave up and closed his eyes.

"why the hell isn't it going..?" thought Natsu before remembering a certain event.

*flashback*

 _"Natsu remember overusing your sharingan will cost you greatly...you have to remember that your powers as an Uchiha were forced to awaken unlike previous Uchihas, thus your body is still not used the strain it causes and overusing your mangekyo will definitely set you on a path to blindness." explained Kami as Natsu looked at her sighing._

 _"Madara told me that he hid his eyes somewhere in Earthland..but somehow whenever i try to look for them something blocks me...that Madara really thought thinks through..to even stop me from looking for his eyes..*sigh*...maybe you remember since you have his memories?" asked Kami curiously as Natsu shook his head._

 _"no...in the memories I have from him..It's just him being buried...and by now his body would be nothing but bones now...rather I doubt his bones are even their anymore.." said Natsu solemnly as Kami sighed "wait..I know Memory Erasing Jutsu...? Thats it! Madara made himself forget where he put them after he put them in a save place!" said Natsu as Kami sighed yet again at Madara's intellect._

 _"well I suppose Madara will be Madara...I guess you will just have to search the old fashioned way then.." said Kami shaking her head in annoyance while Natsu nodded._

 _"i suppose ill have to.." replied Natsu rubbing his nose also annoyed._

 _"so are you gonna do what we planned..?" asked Kami grimly as Natsu sighed._

 _"as much as I don't like taking the risk for my friends lives...i suppose" answered Natsu solemnly._

 _"hey..relax, if there aren't many changes then it will go exactly as it went in the last timeline..but rememeber in those 7 years you will need to do everything you can to train yourself...our time here is nearing its end after all..." said Kami sadly as Natsu nodded smiling._

 _*flashback end*_

"tch..so this is what she meant by 'cost greatly' huh...*sigh*..for now I need something to cover my eyes.. " thought Natsu as he took off his scarf before wrapping it around his eyes blindfolding himself.

"at least this will delay the inevitable until I find Madara's eyes...*sigh*" finished Natsu before sensing and smelling a familiar scent.

"Natsu-kun!" yelled a certain Raven haired woman as she embraced the pink headed mage.

"Zeref..nee.." muttered Natsu as he hugged her back before facing her tearful eyes.

"I was so worried~ I don't know what I would do if I didn't find you again!" cried Zeref as she sobbed into his chest to which he just patted the back of head..

"Natsu-kun..why are you blindfolded?" asked Zeref as she touched his scarf which was wrapped around his eyes while Natsu just smiled before telling her about his sharingan which shocked her.

"S-sharingan!?...I read about it once when I was still trying to bring you back.." said Zeref solemnly "it's called the Heaven's eye or something...I didn't care much about it though..i just wanted you to come back.." finished Zeref as she stared at the blindfolded Natsu who simply smiled at her warmly embracing her.

"don't worry...Im never leaving my precious sister ever again.." said Natsu lovingly as Zeref cried in happiness while blushing with Natsu comforting her before suddenly smelling the scent of blood on her.

"Zeref-nee...why do you smell like...blood?" asked Natsu with worry as Zeref widened her eyes contemplating whether to tell him or not before she sighed explaining the events and her murdering the remaining the rest of Grimoire Heart members.

"w-wha... Did you kill the girls as well? Ultear and Meredy!?" asked Natsu hastily worried as Zeref was shocked as jealousy suddenly overwhelmed her.

"no I didn't see any of them but..i will also kill them if they harmed you in any way!" yelled Zeref protectively as Natsu sighed.

"whew... Im glad they're still alive.." muttered Natsu as Zeref's eye twitched in jealousy.

"who is this..Ultear and Meredy..?" asked Zeref spitting their name with venom which Natsu didn't seem to notice as he smiled cheerfully.

"Just some future guild mates.." replied Natsu as Zeref clenched her fists in anger and jealousy only hearing the part of "future mates" from Natsu while ignoring the rest.

"oh are they?... When am I meeting them hmm?" asked Zeref smiling creepily which Natsu couldn't see due to his blindfolded state but he could sense her uneasiness and negative emotions.

Of course because of that he decided it would be a better idea not to let Zeref see them as he said "oh i don't know aha~ but let's forget about that...for now i need to get used to this state." finished Natsu pointing to his blindfold causing Zeref to suddenly forget about the women as she started to suggest that she could always heal his eyes to which he said that it was too risky, hurting her in process thinking he didnt trust her to which Natsu assured her that he did and started comforting her which she happily accepted.

And with that Natsu began his journey to train along with Zeref while also planning to visit places where Madara once lived in hope to discover where he had hidden his eyes at.

* * *

 **well thats the end of it..**

 **Surprisingly long chapter but i decided ill give you guys smn good...and idk when ill update again..it might not be for awhile as results are coming soon so im starting to feel like a cancer patient atm ='C seems days are numbered now xO**

 **Btw Madara's soul merged with Natsu not his body so he would only get his memories and jutsus and stuff he knew while kickstarting his Uchiha blood causing his sharingan to awaken, which is why he doesnt have EMS yet nor rinnegan. But that shall be due for later xP**

 **Sorry for people who wanted him to overpowered asf from the start xP but hey i wanna watch him struggle a bit yano!? I mean everyone loves an underdog amirite!? XD plus he will be really strong without the use of his sharingan either way~ atleast wayyy more then canon xP.**

 **And as for the blindfold..well...the TV series Daredevil got me..sorry people** **.** **Plus Kenshi in Mortal Kombat is a real fucking blindfolded badass as well so yeah yolo dont blame me xP**

 **Also with everyone being exausted as hell and shit in the chapter..well you have to remember they fought the rest of Grimoire Heart members as well and came out on top barely so yeh...I just didnt show thier fight cause..whats the point? Its the same as canon either way xP.**

 **Last thing i wanna say is that, i have never actually said it in my previous fics so ill say it now...the only reason i write is too inspire other people so they could atleast get a few ideas and maybe write thier own epic fic. reviews and such dont matter to me much but when i see all those new fics with badass Natsu and harem..i srsly flip lol it just makes my day xP. Also there arent many sharingan Natsu fics and stuff which saddens me ;,(**

 **...infact there are barely any Natsu with Naruto elements fic..its mainly bullshit NarutoxFT crossovers where Naruto suddenly ends up in Earthland and starts banging every chick in it while Natsu is forgotten -_- LIKE BRUHHH! STAY IN YOUR OWN FUCKING WORLD FFS! FUCK THE CHICKS THERE IF YOU WANT I MEAN KAGUYA IS HOT ASF AMIRITE!? EITHER WAY LEAVE EARTHLAND THE FUCK ALONE!...GOD! Pisses me off soo much..*sigh*..**

 **Is anyone even gonna read all this? Lol shit i wrote alot..oh well yolo xP. Ciao people cya when i cya~ oh yeah if there are still any mistakes in the chapter then im sorry~ i checked it like twice so it shud be alright...but hey we all make mistakes amirite!? XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello peeps~ finally back with another chapter of Twisting the Kaleidoscope! apologies it took so long~ but patience is a virtue xD who am I kidding we all hate waiting xD anyways without further ado~ let's do this!**

 **Disclaimer: i dont own Fairy Tail or Naruto and never will, it will belong to Hiro Mashima and Masashi Kishimoto till the day they die or retire or some shit. if i did own it..people would be glad cause Naruto took a bad turn and ended shittyily if thats a word and Fairy Tail needs to have a Natsu that is more freakin badass and epic and also a harem mofo. *pout***

 **Be warned if you dont like Epic Natsu becoming more epic, Natsu being so badass people die and explode through sheer epicness, Oc Natsu who was badass from start but hid it, hardcore sex, hardcore bad language, M rated shit, ancient psychic tandem war elephants and Gumballs puking rainbows...then dont read my fics.**

* * *

In a scenery which could be described by the author but he's too lazy so the readers will have to work with their imagination, were two individuals who seemed to look like they had been walking for days on end, however as luck would have it they finally stopped on top a hill as they saw a large city in the distance from the hill with a huge palace in the middle.

"so that must be your empire eh?" said Natsu smirking as he sensed all the tiny fraction of magic the civilians, soldiers and other few had. Expanding the range of his sensory ability he smirked as he sensed the huge amount of magical pressures that radiated inside the palace.

"my~ my~ some powerful mages you have in that palace. Nee-san~" added Natsu surprising Zeref who stood with him before she calmed down staring at his blindfolded state "tell me Natsu-kun...what can you see?" asked Zeref curiously as Natsu merely turned her head towards her.

"a world of fire my dear Zeref...A world of fire." replied Natsu as indeed if we saw through Natsu's blindfolded state you would see everything lit on fire as if he was in hell. Of course Zeref merely titled her head curiously not knowing what he meant while Natsu just shaked his head.

"Don't worry about It~"

"sigh...well I think my private army might be coming soon to greet me...what do you propose in how I should introduce you?" asked Zeref curiously while Natsu put his hand on his chin thoughtfully before smirking.

"well firstly...can I fight them all?" asked Natsu with a cheerful grin surprising Zeref who looked at him shock "N-Natsu I don't doubt your strength but...the Spriggan 12 consist of the strongest mages from around the world! Even the strongest mage in Fiore is there...and there are even stronger people then that!" explained Zeref as Natsu yawned tiredly.

"ma~ ma~ it's a good way to introduce myself, oh yeah I want you to make me the 4th Spriggan." said Natsu suddenly while Zeref merely sighed at his stubborn state.

"why 4th? I thought you would aim for the first spot?"

"I have my reasons." that was Natsu's simple answer as Zeref sighed again. "even so...how are you so confident you will be able to defeat them all?" asked Zeref as Natsu shrugged "because I'm a badass."

"I don't doubt that one bit Natsu-kun but... you gotta be kidding me." deadpanned Zeref before Natsu just turned his head towards her as he explained his ingenious plan to her.

*a few hours later, inside the palace*

"welcome back, Your Majesty!" greeted 7 individuals who all got on their knees...well some of them as they looked at the figure with pure respect.

"rise my Spriggans." said Zeref with authority as they all stood up...well some of them.

"about time you returned, it was getting quite boring guarding this place." said a certain green haired individual who could shrink her kids.

"well since His Majesty is here...it's time I leave this palace and embark on my quest once more." said a red headed woman who is usually mistaken as Erza.

"don't be so hasty Irene, His Majesty has just arrived." said low-key Rayleigh aka August.

"so Your Majesty, what was the news you wanted to tell us?" asked Invel as he stared at the sitting figure on the throne.

"Natsu come in." said Zeref suddenly surprising them.

"already here~ it's a real shame though I expected all 12 members to be here...hmm." replied Natsu standing in the middle of all the spriggans who looked at him shock.

" _what the? No one sensed him?!"_ thought August shocked as he stared at the individual as the same thought went through each and every one of them.

 _"how did I not sense him...? my sensory abilities are the best in all of Alakitasia!"_ thought a shocked Irene feeling her pride in her sensory abilities wither as she stared at the individual in surprise.

"my~ my~ Natsu, you certainly are impressive, seems it was a good idea to make you the 4th Spriggan after all." said Zeref shocking all them yet again.

"4th Spriggan..?" asked Invel surprised as that was his position.

"oh yes apologies Invel but Natsu insisted on being the 4th Spriggan so...well he gets it, of course your now the 5th one." explained Zeref casually as all the Spriggan members look at him surprise.

" _eh? Just like that!?"_ thought Ajeel with an eyebrow raised while most of them thought the same thing.

"w-wha?" muttered Invel still surprised at his position being taken away before he gained his composure as he glared at Natsu "Your Majesty...I insist I get my position back...and leave this peasant as the last Spriggan." insisted Invel calmly as Zeref's eye twitched but he calmed himself since 'he' had to keep up appearances.

"well~ well~ how wonderful. How about this~ if everyone together manages to beat Natsu in 5 minutes then I shall show him the way out personally." suggested Zeref smirking as everyone looked at him incredulously.

"a-all of us? Surely your joking Your Majesty." said Brandish confused as everyone looked at him wondering the same thing.

"nope~" that was the only reply they got as everyone went wide eyed if they weren't before.

" _His Majesty has alot of faith in his abilities...I wonder why..."_ thought Irene narrowing her eyes at the blindfolded Natsu who had an unreadible look on his face.

"eh? Why do we gotta stick up for Invel? It's his position he should defend it himself. Kihihihi" said Wahl Icht as he laughed evilly.

"that might be true but...the ice mage is weak." spoke Natsu as he sighed briefly as Invel's eye twitched.

"how did you know Im a ice-"

"guess." interrupted Natsu suddenly as Invel's eye twitched again before he smirked suddenly cracking his neck "very well...if it's a fight you desire...then I will gladly accept it." said Invel as Zeref smirked.

With that Invel rushed at Natsu intending on ending this arrogant fool once and for all only for Natsu to dodge surprising him that he could keep up with his speed, however he wasn't the **Winter General** for nothing as suddenly the temperature went sub zero freezing Natsu effectively while the other Spriggans jumped back as they watched the battle unfold while Zeref sat unaffected.

"that ought teach y-" Invel was interrupted as the ice around Natsu melted easily shocking him. "h-how? No one can melt nor endure my ice!" yelled Invel shocked as the ice completely melted as Natsu erupted in flames before appearing behind Invel who could only be shocked at Natsu's speed of light before he was knocked out easily with the hilt of Natsu's katana which had morphed into Natsu's hand instantly.

*THUD*

And with that Invel fell on the ground unable to move as everyone looked in shock while Natsu yawned and Zeref stared at Natsu proudly.

" _h-he defeated Invel so easily! Who is he!?"_ thought Dimaria shocked as she licked her lips unconsciously at the new strong member of their team.

" _He seems more then capable of joining us...but why does His Majesty want us all to fight him?... Surely he can't think he can defeat all of us?"_ thought August as he narrowed his eyes.

"well...thats one down...six more to go~" declared Natsu smirking as he turned his head towards all of them while they glared at the blindfolded 'fool'

"Hahahaha! This ought be fun! Entertain me you blind freak!" yelled Ajeel as he spring into action attempting to call sand forth...but suddenly Natsu disappeared as Ajeel gasped before coughing up alot of blood as he passed out on the ground with a huge cut in his stomach.

"I'd prefer if you didn't call me that Sandy-kun~" said Natsu as he appeared again wiping the blood off his katana not even glancing back at Ajeel's body before staring at the rest of the Spriggans who were now wide eyed.

" _that speed...he is truly interesting!"_ thought Irene as she licked her lips in anticipation.

"you bastard! You will pay for that!" yelled Dimaria gritting her teeth as she suddenly summoned two huge axes before launching them at Natsu with incredible speed while he merely sidestepped as they crashed into a column crushing it before destroying a wall as they went outside before suddenly reappearing from the other side intending to hit Natsu again.

"interesting..." said Natsu smirking as he turned his head towards the axes before he slashed them both with his katana slicing them out of existence before he was sent flying courtesy of Dimaria's Liu Kang dragon kick.

*CRASH!*

With that Natsu groaned as he came out of the rubble that he created inside the throne room before cracking his back as he saw the smirking Dimaria " _so she used them as a decoy huh...good stuff~"_ praised Natsu inwardly before his katana went into flames suddenly making everyone sweat from the sheer heat as he suddenly sliced the air before a crescent shaped flame went towards the shocked Dimaria who could only look surprised before "Mari watch out!" yelled Brandish before the flame shrinked in size before disappearing out of existence.

"I-I didn't need your help Randi!" huffed Dimaria as she folded her arms while Brandish rolled her eyes.

"it seems His Majesty wanted us to fight him together for a reason...and that we shall do." said August as he stepped forward before everyone followed knowing it was true while Natsu smirked as he got ready.

"*clap* *clap* simply astounding~" clapped Irene as she walked towards Natsu while everyone watched her.

"Natsu right?" asked Irene smirking while Natsu merely tilted his head curiously as Zeref's eye twitched in jealousy.

"Aye?"

"I have a proposal for you, strong one." said Irene as Natsu tiled his head curiously while Zeref could only look in jealousy since she took the word 'proposal' differently.

"err...Okay...?" replied Natsu wondering what the hell was happening as Irene merely smirked further.

"I have decided you shall accompany me in my future quests." 'proposed' Irene proudly as she pointed at them surprising everyone.

" _sounds more like an order..._ _but meh couldn't really hurt..._ hmm sure~" answered Natsu with his signature grin which of course caused Irene to blush slightly because this is a mudafkn harem and Natsu's grin is a ladykilla cause he's a gangsta.

"so...? What kinda future quests?" asked Natsu curiously.

"well...firstly we shall visit a few places which will help me in my research in creating my own magic." explained Irene while everyone just looked at her wide eyed knowing that she would never even give a thought into asking someone and explaining something to them and here she goes doing that to this new individual.

" _hmm interesting...she might help me alot with finding Madara's eyes..._ Very well~ miss?"

"Irene Belserion." introduced Irene smirking sexily as she shook Natsu's hand rather fondly as Zeref's eye twitched yet again.

"this is a start of a good partnership Natsu, I shall find you later~" finished Irene smiling before disappearing in front of Natsu as he raised his eyebrow in surprise.

" _seems Irene wants no part in this...hmph very well, the four of us will be more then enough for him anyway..."_ thought August as he prepared to battle along with everyone else..

Before suddenly "enough! Everyone out! I need to talk with Natsu alone." declared Zeref suddenly as she glared at Natsu while they looked at the exchange confused before Zeref sent a glare at them causing them to bow quickly and rush out of the room while August quickly grabbed both Invel and Ajeel before disappearing too.

"ehhhh? Awe come on! It was just getting interesting!" groaned Natsu annoyed before noticing Zeref's glare as he suddenly did some kung fu style moves preparing to face her wrath in his ninja way.

"Natsu-kun~~what was that with Irene hmm?" asked Zeref sweetly as his form dropped turning back into a girl as she glared at him sweetly while Natsu sweated.

"I have no idea I swear." replied Natsu so quickly that even Flash would be jealous.

"didn't seem like nothing~ that handshake sure lasted long didn't it hmm? I didn't take you here to hook up with the girls in my army!" yelled Zeref comically as she shakes Natsu who's motion sickness kicked in as he suffered terribly from the wrath of Yandere-chan aka Zeref-nee...sama.

*7 years later*

In a place which could only be described as Lothric Castle from Dark Souls 3... Which I have already used as a reference in my other fic but Yolo. Inside the castle were two individuals, one was a male with pink hair and a red blindfold while he wore what could be easily described as Sasuke's post Akatsuki clothing.

The other individual was a female with black hair that reached her hips and deep red eyes that bore into your soul while she wore a rather revealing kimono which showed a tremendous amount of cleavage because this is Fairy Tail. Also she seemed to be In a rather comfortable position as she sat on the pink haired individual's lap rather fondly while hugging him tightly.

"Z-Zeref-nee..." called the individual uncomfortably at Zeref who seemed to be enjoying herself in his embrace.

"yes Natsu-kun~¿?" answered Zeref playfully as she played with Natsu's chest while running her fingers across it while Natsu could only be even more uncomfortable at this point.

"August is coming..." replied Natsu while Zeref sighed before getting off his lap as Natsu suddenly disappeared and reappeared near a column that was a few distance away from the throne while Zeref transformed back into her male form and sat on the throne with a bored look waiting for August before he opened the doors and approached her before getting on one knee in respect.

"Your Majesty." called August with full respect.

"Yes August?" replied Zeref her attitude taking a 369° turn as she turned deadly serious.

"we have news that the dead Fairy Tail mages have returned..." said August as Zeref raised an eyebrow while Natsu suppressed a smirk.

"not only that but they seem to be taking part in the **Grand Magic Games** that are coming up." finished August respectfully but before anyone could say anything.

"Natsu Dragneel!" yelled a certain someone as she kicked the doors open as everyone in the room sighed suddenly.

"Dimaria! We are in the presence of His Majesty! Show some respect!" scolded Brandish as she bonked Dimaria on the head who simply scowled before glaring at Natsu who could sigh as his head turns towards her.

"you blind freak! It is about time we settled things." said Dimaria as she pointed at Natsu while Zeref looked at Dimaria pissed off but held back as she gripped her fist tightly.

"hai hai~ I'll be glad to beat you again child, let's go outside~" replied Natsu casually as he walked out of the room with a pissed off Dimaria following him along with a sighing Brandish.

"when is she ever gonna learn." muttered Zeref sighing while August nodded.

Outside the palace in a vast open area that looked like a training ground...

"get ready to get your ass kicked this time Dragneel!" smirked Dimaria as she got ready while Natsu sighed again as he stood casually not bothering to guard himself.

" _this...bastard! The audacity! How dare he take me as some lowly mage!"_ thought Dimaria as she started assuming that Natsu thought of her as nothing but an ant and etc.

" _sigh, Natsu doesn't even look bothered to fight...Dimaria really needs to give up."_ thought Brandish sighing as she rested her chin on her hand while sitting on a bench staring at the two males.

"this time your going down Dragneel!" declared Dimaria before clicking her teeth as time stopped around them before she yelled " **Take-Over: God Soul Chronos!"** with that her body was engulfed in a shadow before cloaking her with it as only her jaw was visible now.

And with that transformation she rushed at the slow Natsu intending on punching the daylights out of him...only to be blocked by the blind Natsu who yawned shocking Dimaria.

"h-how!? No one can move in my world!" yelled Dimaria frustrated struggling to get out of Natsu's grip before suddenly a black katana formed in his free hand while Dimaria widened her eyes before Natsu put it against her throat.

"I see your still as weak as ever Mari~" commented Natsu pissing Dimaria off but she could not do anything due to the death grip before suddenly she slumped in defeat and time returned to normal as her God soul left her leaving her normal again.

"well...that seemed rather easy." muttered Brandish sighing as she had been watching them while also being unable to move due to the time stopping. But of course it didn't matter in her case as she only came to watch.

"how are you so strong...? You can't even see for God sake!" yelled Dimaria frustrated as she went on her knees and if one looked closely it would look like Dimaria was about to get some in her mouth from Natsu.

Of course Natsu being the gentlemen exquipped his katana before he bend his knees as he reached her level before petting her on her head as he grinned.

"your biggest weakness is the fact that you underestimate your opponents and overestimate your ability to stop time...maybe if you somehow improved on that you could've defeated me by now" advised Natsu like a wise master as Dimaria blushed from his action before looking down trying to hide her embarrassed face.

"well that was one of the fastest fights I've seen, done embarrassing yourself yet Mari?" asked Brandish lazily as she walked towards the duo.

Gaining a tick mark "oh yeah, why don't you try fighting hm? Bet you won't even last a second!" relented Dimaria as she glared at Brandish who simply sighed.

"I'd rather fight with Natsu in bed." replied Brandish shamelessly as blood leaked from her nose while Dimaria pokerfaced her while Natsu just laughed sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

However before any epicness could occur suddenly a certain red head usagi princess looking woman just landed in front of Natsu.

"err...sup?" asked Natsu awkwardly at the close distance between him and the red haired woman who had a very sexy smirk on her face.

"Irene? What are you doing here?" asked Brandish confused while Dimaria got up getting over her loss.

"Natsu, mind following me?" 'asked' Irene before she grabbed Natsu by his shoulder and launched herself in the air before flying out of the palace going God knows where.

"w-what the hell..." said Dimaria sweatdropping at the most random thing that just happened as Brandish shrugged.

"well back to boredom~" grumbled Brandish as Dimaria sighed.

Meanwhile...

"hmm...not that I mind the ride but...where are we going?" asked Natsu calmly as he had his arms folded while being taken across the whole landscape in extreme speeds by a certain scarlet witch.

"oh you will see...now." answered Irene before landing as she dropped Natsu on his feet who shrugged before he inspected the area with his sense which showed that they were in the middle of a dead forest and in front of them were ruins...but in Natsu's version everything was basically just on fire.

"ooo~ how interesting." said Natsu as Irene smirked "it amazes me how much you can see...without really seeing." said Irene chuckling while Natsu pokerfaced pouting which Irene found quite cute however she wouldn't mention that of course.

"well let's explore then. We are here cause of that right?" said Natsu before Irene nodded as they began to walk into the ruins before arriving at a trap door which blocked a path inside.

Removing the obstacle Natsu inspected the hole with an eyebrow raised while Irene could only ponder on weather they should go in or not.

"well..." pondered Natsu before shrugging as he jumped in.

"YOLOOOO~" yelled Natsu as he was going through the hole while Irene watched sweatdropping.

*THUD*

"ow! Son of a bitch!" cursed Natsu as his voice echoed all the way up while Irene sighed in relief before jumping in herself only to land on Natsu...

*THUD*

"motherf-"

"language Natsu~" interrupted Irene on top of Natsu who was suddenly aware of their position.

"err...Irene?" called Natsu looking at the Irene who seemed to be stradling him while looking around casually as if inspecting the place which was pretty much too dark to see.

"yeah?"

"not that I mind but...you gonna get off?" asked Natsu before Irene realised and blushed before getting up quickly coughing in embarrassment before her staff flashed and a bright light showed up enabling them to see..well in Irene's case as Natsu didn't need it due to his other heightened senses.

"apologies."

"accepted."

"well..."

"let's look around shall we."

"exactly my thoughts." finished Irene still blushing as she quickly went to work so she could distract herself.

"ooo~ look look~" said Natsu suddenly as he held a book with dragon symbol which greatly resembled Mortal Kombat's...because it was basically that.

Opening the book he read about how there was a Dragon King Festival and how Acnologia, Humans and the Dark Mage fought aka everything which he already knew.

"well...that was a waste." said Irene sighing as Natsu shrugged before putting the book in his requip dimension and proceeded further into the jaws of hell before stopping as they saw a bright light erupting as they stood at a hill before they looked below which displayed a volcano which was creating nuclear effects.

"that's pretty cool." said Natsu as he stared at the volcano before he put his hand on his chin "or wait...in this case wouldn't it be 'that's pretty hot'? Hmm..." wondered Natsu as Irene sweatdropped before a giant whale of fire suddenly erupted out of the volcano alerting Irene while Natsu was still pondering about his pun.

"a fire whale? Never seen that before..." said Irene as Natsu snapped out of it as well before looking at it.

"ano giant whale-san~" called Natsu while Irene looked at him sweatdropping wondering why the hell was he trying to make conversation with this creature.

Of course the whale didn't reply as it fired a fire stream towards the couple as Natsu sighed before he ate the flames which shocked the whale as it roared loudly.

"seems it wont talk, well all we c-" Natsu was interrupted the whole place shaked before the place started to fall apart which blocked their entrance and any way out.

"well shit."

"this is most troubling...we are a thousand feet below ground if I'm not mistaken, escape would be difficult." said Irene worriedly as the place still shaked as more rocks started collapsing on top of them which they dodged easily while most fell inside the lava and burned up easily.

The fire whale suddenly launched itself towards Irene who prepared herself to blast it away only for Natsu to intercept it and... Eat it.

"woah." stared Irene in amazement as Natsu was consuming the whale made of fire with little struggle before he finished patting his stomach in victory.

"thank you for the meal~" thanked Natsu as he dodged another rock that was falling on him.

"well I'm glad you liked it because now we need to get out of here." suggested Irene as a sweat rolled her forehead while smiling nervously.

"I would like to but...this situation hardly seems to be in our favour~" replied Natsu laughing sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head while Irene sighed before she tried to calm down so she could think of a way out.

However suddenly the place shaked even more before a certain dragon suddenly came out of the volcano as it glared at the pair in all its glory surprising them both.

"w-wha...Acnologia!?" recognized Irene surprised as she did not sense him and he appeared literally from inside the volcano.

"well shit." said Natsu as a sweat rolled down his forehead while looking at the roaring Acnologia who seems to be speeding the process of bringing the place down.

Suddenly Acnologia began charging a **Dragon Roar** which shocked both Natsu and Irene as they wondered what they should do before Natsu sighed coming to a conclusion.

"well if I am to die~ then I shall atleast save you Irene-chan~" said Natsu as he grinned making Irene blush before widening her eyes.

"what do you mean...?" asked Irene serious.

"well...its been fun going on adventures with you~ tell Zeref and everyone, my humble apologies~" said Natsu as Irene gritted her teeth before she grabbed him by his collar in anger.

"I will not let you die Natsu...at least not alone!" yelled Irene in anger before Natsu smirked as he suddenly closed the gap between them shocking Irene as she was paralyzed by the electrifying kiss.

Before they separated with Irene in shock while Natsu was still grinning "always wanted to do that~ Kuhahahaha!~" laughed Natsu cheerfully as Irene looked at him still in shock.

"now then...be sure to do what I said Irene~ I'll see you on the other side!" finished Natsu as he pushed Irene out of the way making her dodge a big rock that was falling on top of her before she was consumed in a vortex...and the last thing she saw was Natsu's grin, a large boulder right above him and the dragon roar of Acnologia consuming him.

"NATSUUUUU!" yelled Irene as she suddenly appeared on land again before a large explosion occurred miles away from her location as she covered her eyes from the dust that flew due to the shock wave. Suddenly knowing what it was, she flew at tremendous speeds all the way back to the forest only to see a large wasteland with no trace of the forest nor the ruins before she dropped to her knees in despair and shock.

"Natsu...you fool!" cried Irene as she smashed fist on the ground creating a big shock wave as tears formed in the corner of her eyes.

" _you steal my first kiss, save me...and die just like that!?... You bastard how could you..."_ thought Irene gritting her teeth before she let her tears loose pouring all her feelings out in the one place she lost 'her' Natsu.

*few hours later*

"w-what did you just say...?" asked Zeref shocked as he stared at the red headed mage who looked away solemnly while the rest of the Spriggan 12 stood behind her, some seemed sad while some seemed neutral.

"Natsu...he...Acnologia showed up...it happened all so suddenly..I-...we couldn't do anything..." answered Irene as she gripped her staff tightly before everyone dropped to their knees from the sheer pressure that radiated from Zeref.

Suddenly Irene was sent flying towards the wall before she crashed into it as she coughed blood while Zeref appeared again and held her by her neck, glaring at the enchantress with hate before dropping her harshly as August quickly went to her to tend to her but Irene put a hand up stopping him before getting up herself looking at the ground solemnly before disappearing.

"everyone...leave." ordered Zeref coldly before everyone left as quickly as they could while Zeref stood there gripping his fists tightly before he dropped his henge.

"Natsu-kun...w-why...?" whispered Zeref in shock before tears leaked out from her eyes as she drowned in pure despair.

"y-you said you would stay with me forever...yet..." cried Zeref as tears poured out of her eyes before she quickly wiped them away.

"Acnologia...!" cursed Zeref as her magic flared once more in anger "I will destroy her...!" declared Zeref coldly as her eyes went full red before she began to devise a plan which would enable her to defeat Acnologia...

" **Fairy Heart...** thats it... I can kill Acnologia once I obtain it. Time to prepare for a war..." finished Zeref as she stared over the horizon with cold eyes full of hatred...

* * *

 **Mwajajajaajajaja! I killed Natsu xD JK JK everyone knows he 'might' be alive xD but I needed to do smn to set the Alvarez arc so YOLO :P**

 **Anyways should I let Natsu join Sabertooth and act as Tobi like in my vengeance fic...but this time with even more epicness! Or should he just go back to Fairy Tail and be Natsu again? Orr you guys could give me other suggestions and I shall consider those too~! Let me know in le reviews or smn~**

 **Ciao~~**


End file.
